


Crimson Moon

by Accio_Kilt (tari_calaelen), Calanor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Adult Language, Angst, BDSM, Character Death, Community: 7spells, Complete, Elves, F/M, Horror/Supernatural, Humor/Parody, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Mystery/Suspence, OOC-ness, Retribution, Rom's, Romance, Sci-fi/fantasy, Seelie/Unseelie, Sexual Situations, Spoilers, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Travel, Tragedy, Vampires, Violence, f/f - Freeform, fae, m/m - Freeform, weres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tari_calaelen/pseuds/Accio_Kilt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calanor/pseuds/Calanor
Summary: Harry and his friends have been thrown back in time a thousand years. They have choices to make to fullfil their destinies one day at a time. Harry has walked through the centuries alone until he crosses path with a beautiful creature of an ancient bloodline long forgotten, Severus Snape. Written for 7spells LJ community.





	1. Ribbon: A Destined Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the Wizarding World, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I’m just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.
> 
> Author’s Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement and imagination, this fic would have never been completed. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. We experience great enjoyment in writing these fics for ourselves, and for you. 
> 
> Beta: Calanor and I keep each other on track. Thanks to occasusvenustas for the read through...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his friends have been thrown back in time a thousand years. They have choices to make to fulfill their destinies one day at a time. Harry has walked through the centuries alone until he crosses path with a beautiful creature of an ancient bloodline long forgotten, Severus Snape.
> 
> Last story edit: November 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the Wizarding World, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I’m just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.
> 
> Author’s Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement and imagination, this fic would have never been completed. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. We experience great enjoyment in writing these fics for ourselves, and for you.
> 
> Beta: Calanor and I keep each other on track. Thanks to occasusvenustas for the read through...  
> Chapter Text

Crimson Moon 1/8

1,863 words

Ribbon: A Destined Meeting

Chapter 1

 

Harry Potter was standing in the shadows of a catwalk looking down below into The Club, watching men and women, writhing to the brutal beat of the music on the strobe-lit dance floor. A glass of untouched red wine dangled between his fingers, forgotten. Even with the wild music pulsing around him, his memories of the past swirled around him.

 

They had been preparing all week for the coming excursion back to the Isle. It had been so long since their journey had begun. A journey of a thousand miles and a thousand years had passed--all beginning with a fairy ring, and their disappearance, a year before the present day. Harry chuckled under his breath. A fairy ring--who would have guessed? Not him and not his friends.

 

A thousand years ago, he, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had been out in the Forbidden Forest on yet another detention set by the Defense instructor of their seventh year. A sadistic idiot appointed by the Ministry of Magic to train them in the fight against Voldemort.

 

Luckily, they'd had the permission to keep the DA running as an official club during sixth year. Membership was open to the whole school, including the Slytherins. Severus Snape had been appointed as club sponsor.

 

That hadn't made the DADA professor happy. Professor Szilargyi was a sadist and a control freak. Severus had been known to frighten the students, but Szilargyi terrified them. He had become uncontrollable, using borderline dark curses on the students. Dumbledore, Severus, Lucius Malfoy and two other professors had been forced to stun the man a few weeks into the school year.

 

Severus didn't hesitate to rip his sleeve and check his forearm for the Dark Mark. He was unmarked, but that didn't prevent the suspicions that the man was working for the Dark Lord.

 

Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy had silently followed the man into the forest, remaining hidden. But that hadn't stopped the man. In a flash of light, he had petrified the four students and one by one spelled them into a fairy ring. When they awoke, it was to a whole new world, far from the one they had known.

 

The Founders themselves had discovered them at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The boys gathered around Hermione, holding her close as she cried out her distress. They listened in stunned silence as Rowena Ravenclaw explained there was no known spell that could return them to their own time.

  
  


The ancient witches and wizards listened intently as the youth explained why they had to return to their own time. Concern, followed by distress was felt when it was revealed what Harry's destiny was concerning Salazar's wayward heir. He snorted in disgust at the tale of how his descendent was torturing and killing in his name. After much discussion and debate, Godric and Salazar formulated a plan that they hoped would resolve the problem. Lénárd Slytherin was Salazar's Great-great uncle and was a Master Vampire. He was key to their plan. They would wait ten years or so, until the four students were older, and then Lénárd would turn them. Older Vampires have powers that young ones don't possess. They can live forever.

  
  


And they had done just that... in their thirtieth year Lénárd came and turned them. Taking them to live in France, he showed them the world. It took some time to adjust, and they eventually did, thriving in their new lives. It was a freedom Harry had never known. They had time to learn and train, to prepare to return and finish what needed to be done to save the Wizarding World.

 

They took different names, leaving behind their childhoods and pasts, moving into the future...forward to their destinies. Until they could confront who they once were, the world would know Harry as Samael Ardius Marceau. That was many lifetimes ago when he was still human; when his heart still beat, warm blood flowed through his veins, and he had a need to breath.

 

He had existed now for over a thousand years, passing through the ages virtually alone, walking a lonely path. He took a lover here and there, but he was always alone again in his endless travels.

 

Only his family, the members of his coven, kept him sane. Some days he still yearned to see a sunrise over the ocean, or the beginning of a new day when the bright star cast the sky into different colors as the world awakened. He lived for the night now; the moon lit his way in the shadows that covered his world. He couldn't gaze at the sun, at the dawn, without paying a high price for his pleasure.

 

This night, as he did so often, he watched from the shadows and hunted. Only one person caught his eye this night. Only one awakened his lust for blood. This night, there was more to this nascent attraction. His need to feed and claim was different. The tall dark man was intoxicating and alluring in a way none of his previous victims had been. For the past week he had watched the man enter the Club; wander and mingle with others, losing himself in wanton behavior so foreign to the human's stoic behavior when he exhibited it on arrival. Alcohol and the music appeared to relax him and remove his inhibitions.

 

Long dark hair hung down the middle of his back, tied with a green ribbon--a single braid, swaying as he moved among the hordes of people on the dance floor. The flashing lights illuminated creamy alabaster skin and black eyes, rimmed with long dark lashes. Writhing bodies and restless hands seem to be drawn to the darkness and sadness radiating from the tall lithe body as it moved on the dance floor.

 

"Severus Snape." He whispered the name under his breath, his eyes continuing to watch his prey. He'd learned it with sharp ears and a few well-placed questions to the staff. Ah yes, now he remembered the man, but not like this. This man was beautiful and had a body made for sinful things--glorious sinful things.

 

He wanted nothing more than to sweep him up and take him back to the Manor, to strip him of his clothes slowly, piece by piece. The white poet's shirt and black leather pants enhanced the man's dark eyes. He licked his lips as he was filled with the desire to see that glorious flesh exposed to his eyes. His hands were eager to slide the shirt off the strong chest, peel the pants off the sinuous long legs, then lay him out across blood red silk sheets. Then inch by bloody inch, he would map out every inch with his hands, mouth and tongue--eliciting moans and screams of pleasure.

 

Pqpqpq

 

"Is that Snape again?" asked the man once known as Ron Weasley, renamed by their sire as Cadeyrn Aedh Taran.

 

"Yes. Word has it the war is bad since our disappearance." Dorian Brencis Mazentius had a graceful air about him--his Malfoy genes still as strong as they were all those years ago. "Let’s hope that we can finally bring an end to the darkness and return to our lives here--finally be free of this destiny."

 

"You want him, Samael?" Tempeste asked as she came to stand next to her friend. Hermione had chosen the name Tempeste Alacoque D'Arcy, with Lénárd's blessing. The name seemed to fit her dark grace.

 

"His blood calls me, Tempeste."

 

Dorian leaned over the railing to get a clearer view of Severus, "Why does he look so different? So…delicious?"

 

"What happen to the Greasy Git," Cadeyrn asks, licking his lips. "He looks almost healthy."

 

Samael growled quietly at his companions, possessive of his new prey. They smiled at him, showing a glint of fang. He was so easy to bait.

 

"Enough you two. Leave Samael to his conquest." Tempeste gestured toward the bar. "I need a drink." She glided away, toward the lower level, followed by her two lovers.

 

"We need to feed as well before the night is over. The guards and servants have things almost packed and ready for travel," Dorian commented.

 

"We will. There are plenty of willing bodies to choose from." Replied Cadeyrn, as he slipped an arm around Dorian's waist.

  
  


Samael shook his head. A Malfoy and a Weasley--even after a thousand years, it still boggled the mind. Though Tempeste, Dorian, and Cadeyrn had been together for many years, they invited him to their bed frequently. It still amazed him to watch the affection and tenderness exchanged between the two men, who had, when they were children, been mortal enemies. It just proved that people could change, given enough time.

 

He turned his attention back to his object of affection--the dark beauty.

 

"Gabe!"

 

"Yes, My Lord." A tall man of Viking descent came to stand beside Samael.

 

"I'll be leaving shortly. Make sure all those who plan to travel with us are packed and ready. We leave in three days." Samael directed, setting his wine glass aside, without taking his eyes from his prey-his dark beauty.

 

"Yes, my Lord." The statuesque warrior nodded briefly and stepped quickly away to do as he had been bid.

 

Samael watched for a few more moments before heading down the stairs to the lower levels. As he descended the stairs, the thrum of the music became stronger, dancing across his skin. The scent of lust and blood was strong, but over-riding it all, the scent of only one drew him. It pulled and clawed at him, drawing him forward unwaveringly across the dance floor. Dancers parted in a wave as he passed and crashed back together in his wake, without missing a beat. He looked neither left nor right as he moved, his attention riveted on his goal-the dark sexy Slytherin moving sinuously, in sync with the bodies around him--lost in the music. His blood kin watched his movements quietly from the bar, knowing they would not be seeing him again until the next moonrise. Unbeknownst to Severus, he too, would be leaving the club soon.

 

Severus saw him emerge from the shadows, long legs gliding across the floor toward him. His dark eyes watched every move of the dark stranger helplessly. Mesmerized by the glowing emerald eyes set in a face that was undeniably beautiful, he stayed where he was until the mysterious creature stopped in front of him.

 

_ "Danse pour moi,"  _ Samael whispered as he leaned in and licked Severus' ear. Hooking an arm around his prey's waist, he molded himself to the tall man, moving with him as they danced. A fang nicked an earlobe as he licked again, eliciting a moan. The blood was rich and delightful. "Come with me, lover," he whispered as his other hand grabbed the leather-clad arse, bringing their bodies flush, his hardness evident.

 

Severus was entranced. His eyes were glazed and desire-filled for this mysterious creature. "Yes. Take me with you." His iron will was gone. He would do anything for this man who came from nowhere, anything, to be possessed by this beautiful creature.

 

Anything.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

_ TBC...... _

 

_ ~*~*~*~*~ _

 

_ Danser pour moi  _ = (French) Dance for me


	2. Midnight In The Ballroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his friends have been thrown back in time a thousand years. They have choices to make to fulfill their destinies one day at a time. Harry has walked through the centuries alone until he crosses path with a beautiful creature of an ancient bloodline long forgotten, Severus Snape.
> 
> Last story edit: November 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the Wizarding World, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I’m just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.
> 
> Author’s Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement and imagination, this fic would have never been completed. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. We experience great enjoyment in writing these fics for ourselves, and for you. 
> 
> Beta: Calanor and I keep each other on track. Thanks to occasusvenustas for the read through...

**Midnight in the Ballroom**

 

**Chapter 2**

 

5,324 words

 

Samael had been lying awake since the sun has set only minutes ago. Severus was lying asleep curled around him, his quiet breaths ghosting over Samael's skin. Thoughts of the previous night's activities caused Samael's body to stir from the memories. Drawing back the duvet from the warm body beside him, Samael nuzzled the mark he had left on Severus' throat. His mark of ownership; Severus Snape would not be pleased, but this dark creature belonged to him now. 

 

The spell he had cast, with the virgin bite, had kept his pet slumbering since the middle of the previous night, but he would be waking soon. Samael licked and kissed his way down the solid chest. He bit down gently on one hard nipple, bringing up a bit of blood, which he savored then licked away--such sweetness and darkness. Severus moaned low in his throat, a guttural moan. Samael grinned. Who would have thought that the Potions Master could make such sounds? He definitely wanted to hear more. 

 

"Mine." Samael whispered, against the warm flesh. 

 

Severus opened his eyes, the deep eyes darkened further with desire… and lust. "Yours." He whispered back in a husky voice. 

 

Samael continued his journey down the lithe body, stopping to tongue the navel, bringing a sudden cry from the lips above him. The cry was a cross between a laugh and a moan--it seemed his pet was a bit ticklish. He smiled and tucked the information away for later. Long fingers tangled gently in his hair, imploring him to continue. He smiled against the warm skin, dragging the tip of his tongue along the line of hair leading from Severus' navel downward. Scooting down and settling between Severus legs, he ran his hands up the outside of the strong thighs, over at the hips and down the inside, running his nails lightly along the skin. Curling his fingers under Severus' knees, he pushed them up and apart gently. 

 

Looking up through lowered lashes, he watched his pet's face as he slowly ran his tongue along the underside of the turgid cock, from base to tip. When he reached the tip, he stopped and tongued the slit, tasting the fluid pooling there. Severus' eyes watched him intently, his cheeks flushed, and his chest rising and falling quickly with the arousal coiling around his insides. His fingers tangled more tightly in Samael's hair. He wanted more… anything… just more. 

 

"Tell me what you want, Pet." Samael said, as he wrapped a cool hand around the purpling cock. 

 

Severus moaned and rolled his head back. "Anything… just touch me… taste me…please." 

 

Samael licked a finger, and trailed it down behind the heavy sac to the puckered entrance. Severus pulled his legs up farther, exposing himself more--offering himself. Samael pressed his finger against the pucker, breaching it slightly, as he swallowed Severus' cock until his nose brushed soft curls. Severus hips bucked and he cried out at the sudden dual sensations. He moaned loudly, "More, please." 

 

Luckily, Samael's fangs were retracted, enabling him to comply and begin to suck---hard, as he ran his tongue alternately around the shaft in his mouth, and thrust gently with his finger. He kept a firm grip on his pet's hips, pinning him to the bed and maintaining control of how deeply he swallowed Severus' cock. He felt long legs wrap around his back and rub up and down against his skin. He hummed in pleasure, sending intense sensations to his pet's body, causing deep moans to emanate from the older wizard. 

 

Severus hands fisted in the sheets as he tried in vain to arch his body, his head thrown back. Pleasure rolled through his body in waves, almost more than he could bear. It had never felt like this before. He wanted more, to be owned by this man. He felt his climax building to a feverish peak, coiling and tightening low in his body. His sac drew up tight to his body and his body tensed in preparation for his climax. His breaths were coming rapidly now. A sheen of sweat covered his body. 

 

Just as he was about to come, Samael whispered a spell, keeping him teetering on the edge. He lifted his head and whined in frustration. 

 

"Patience my pet.  It will be worth it, trust me." Samael whispered, as he pushed Severus' right thigh out and flat against the bed, holding it and Severus' hips down. He looked deep into Severus' eyes, as he felt his fangs descend and he knew his eyes would begin to glow a brighter green. 

 

"Come for me now, Pet!" Samael commanded, just before he leaned in and sunk his fangs into Severus' femoral artery, letting the warm sweet blood fill his mouth, making his taste buds sing. At the moment Samael's fangs pierced the skin, the spell Samael cast dissipated and Severus came with a howl. His back arched off the bed and his eyes rolled back into his head. Waves of ecstasy rolled through his body as streams of white shot from his body and his blood flowed into the one who owned him. His climax continued for several minutes---longer than any he had experienced in the past. 

 

As the pulsing in Severus' body slowed, Samael backed off, retracting his fangs and licking the wounds till they sealed themselves. He leaned down and kissed the wounds gently. Sliding back over to the center of his pet's body, he proceeded to lick him clean, savoring this additional flavor, similar, yet different from the taste of his blood. Severus' breathing had slowed, and his body glistened with sweat. Eyes still dilated, he watched Samael with adoration, reaching out a hand to touch his face. 

 

"Yours." He whispered. 

 

"Yes, my pet, you are mine." Samael answered, as he crawled up Severus' body and covered it with his own. Warm arms wrapped around his cooler body, holding him close as he buried his face against Severus' neck and inhaled his scent. He felt soft lips brush his ear, followed by a teasing tongue. His own cock was still rock hard and he frotted against the warm body under him. Long legs wrapped tightly around him and Severus tilted his body slightly to offer Samael better friction. 

 

Lifting his head, he turned and Severus caught his mouth in a hungry kiss. Their tongues tangled and dueled for dominance. Severus' hair had come loose during their lovemaking and spilled across the pillows. Samael reached up and threaded his fingers through it, gently gripping handfuls of it as they kissed. The feeling of their sweat-slicked bodies rubbing together was delicious, and Samael could feel Severus' member begin stirring to life again. He wanted to possess this body, to be inside his pet, and claiming him fully. He broke the kiss, nipping gently at the kiss-swollen lower lip and lifted himself to his elbows. As he lifted his body, Severus legs slid down and off of his body. 

 

"Turn over my Pet. I will have you." 

 

As Samael rose to his knees, Severus only reply was to turn to his stomach and rest his head on his folded arms, waiting quietly. Samael studied the beautiful pale body stretched out below him, admiring the expanse of delicious paleness. He ran his hands up from the slim waist, along the wide back; to Severus shoulders as he leaned down to settle over his pet's body again. He began kissing along one shoulder as he stroked the silken hair out of the way. 

 

Just as Samael began to lick along the mark on Severus' neck, a loud knocking was heard along with, "My Lord." 

 

He closed his eyes and swiftly moved from the bed. "Stay, Pet." Accio-ing a robe, he slipped it on and tied it loosely before opening the door to his faithful friend and servant. "What is it?" He asked, knowing Gabe would only interrupt him if the reason were dire. 

 

Standing there, chest barely covered and a telltale rise in the front of the robe, his expression showed all business as he waited for the reason for the interruption. Gabe swallowed nervously. "My Lord. We have guests. They come as emissaries from a Lord Voldemort. They wish an audience with you and your Seconds immediately." 

 

Samael growled, showing his fangs. "I will meet them at Midnight in the Ballroom." Thinking quickly, he added. "Send the Hunters out into the city and surrounding area to do a sweep. Look for anyone out of place. Humans with a mark on their left forearm of a skull and snake. They are known as Death Eaters." 

 

"Yes, My Lord." 

 

"They should not have been able to find the manor, Gabe." Harry's eyes glowed slightly in his anger. 

 

"A traitor?" Gabe asked, a concerned tone to the inquiry. 

 

"Let’s hope not my friend." Harry glanced over his shoulder briefly. As he turned back, Gabe noticed the green eyes had returned to normal again. 

 

"I apologize for the intrusion My Lord. I will see to this immediately." Gabe turned and moved quickly down the hall. 

 

Samael stepped back from the door and closed it. Severus was sitting on the bed wrapped in the duvet. "Pet?" 

 

"My name is Severus Snape." The reply was accompanied by a slight scowl. 

 

Harry smirked as he approached the bed. Oh, the snarky man has come out to play. He stopped in front of the seated man, reaching out with his fingers to brush against the long hair and along Severus' jaw. "I know who you are, but you are also my Pet." 

 

Severus sucked in a breath at the touch. "You are a vampire." 

 

"Yes and you have my mark. You are mine now… and forever." 

 

Severus closed his eyes. What drew him towards this creature? Then he remembered. He'd removed the charms that Dumbledore had placed on him all those years ago when he agreed to spy. He carried the ancient bloodline of the Dark Veelas. His mate was this man--a vampire, but also a powerful man nonetheless. Smiling slightly, he leaned into the touch. 

 

Samael felt an odd pull of magic against his skin again at the touch, similar to what he'd felt at the club. "You are not human, Pet." 

 

"I am of an ancient bloodline--the Dark Veelas." Severus rubbed his bare arm where the mark once was. "I was once...marked by the creature calling himself Lord Voldemort. My bloodrite was hidden for many years by protective spells so he would not be aware of my true nature." Harry glanced down at the forearm. Frowning at the missing mark, wondering why it was gone if the Dark Lord was still alive. 

 

Severus noticed Samael's curious glance at his now bare forearm. "I had to step into death's shadow for the mark to release me. When I was younger, the Dark Lord wanted me for my potions skills and pursued me intently... Albus Dumbledore, my mentor, asked me to take up the mantle and serve them both...as a spy for the light. He cast the spells that made my Veela nature dormant." 

 

"And now?" Samael moved to sit next to Severus. 

 

"My duties as a spy have long ago been...." He hesitated. "I've had to give up my duties as a spy sometime ago." 

 

"They think you dead then." Samael reached over and grasped his Pet's hand, stroking across it with his thumb. 

 

"Yes, I have spent much time in the Muggle world, since. My glamour had become a detriment, so I shed it. Eventually, my Veela senses led me to the club, then here…to you. I am yours now." He leaned into Samael. 

 

"Tell me more." Samael whispered into the long hair, as he put his arm around Severus. 

 

Severus hung his head...his hair falling around him. "I am your submissive. But I am your protector." 

 

"You may be the submissive in the bedroom, but I want your fire… your determination, outside of it. You are my equal and my mate. Forever." 

 

"Forever," Severus whispered, as he looked deep into Samael's eyes. Samael reached up and brushed the dark hair from his face. 

 

Samael shed his robe. He turned Severus and pulled back the duvet from his body, then brought him to straddle his own body, as he leaned against the pillows. "Prepare yourself for me, Severus." Samael's hands trailed down Severus' back to his arse, fingers teasing the cleft. "I want myself buried deep in your body. I want to hear you scream my name as you come after you've pounded yourself on me." 

 

Severus' eyes dilated to black--his lust and desire rolling off of him in waves. Samael held out his hand and a small crystal bottle appeared in his palm. He pulled the stopper and waited for Severus to hold out his fingers, before pouring the thick silky fluid over them. 

 

Placing one had on his lover's shoulder to brace himself, Severus reached back and breached himself with one finger. His head thrown back, he groaned at the sensation, as he slowly stroked and stretched himself knowing he was being watched. Samael leaned forward and licked a nipple that begged for attention as Severus began to finger-fuck himself. Merlin, he looked so sensual and hot… 

 

"More Severus," he commanded. He demanded. "Open yourself for me." Watching him, Harry knew that he would never get enough of this man. Never. 

 

Severus added more fingers, stretching himself, preparing himself for his Master. His Lover. "Take me, please, Master." 

 

Samael's eyes glowed for a moment. "Never Master. Milord, yes. Master, no." The name was too much like the Dark Lord. 

 

"Take me, please, Milord." He purred, begging deliciously as his skin began to flush a pale pink of arousal. 

 

Samael grasped his cock, and guided the head to Severus' relaxed entrance. "One Soul. One Heart. One Mind." His words ghosted over Severus' lips. "Say them Severus. Say them as I take you, Pet." 

 

Eyes wide, "One soul. One heart," Severus groaned as his lover's cock breached him and slid deep into his body. "One mind." Tipping his head back, the tips of his hair brushed back and forth across Samael's legs as he began to move. Magic swirled around them. Gold and silver with green and blue ribbons of energy surrounded them, unknown to the lovers as Severus moved up and down--wanton and free at last. Samael's fangs nicked a spot on his chest, drawing blood. 

 

As he drew the sweet essence across his tongue, the magic grew stronger. Severus' moaned louder. "Faster, Pet." 

 

He licked the wound. "Complete us." He commanded in a voice heavy with arousal, as he ran his hands over the warm body moving against his cooler one, before closing one hand around Severus' cock. 

 

"Oh yes!!" Severus cried as he increased his pace. He grabbed Samael's face, cupping it firmly, and thrust his tongue into that wet heat, kissing hungrily, passionately--tasting the blood. Tasting the magic in the air. He was so close as he felt his soul reach out and touch the one beneath him--becoming one with Samael-his Lord and his soulmate. Neither of them would ever be alone again. 

 

The intense feeling rushed through him, followed by a wail, as he came hard on Samael's chest. His Lord grabbed his hips and slammed Severus down hard and came deep inside of him, filling him with pulsing warmth. They held each other close as the waves of their completion rolled over them. 

 

Breathing heavy, "Never alone. Never again, my Pet." Samael whispered to his new mate. Severus' only reply was to hold him tighter and bury his face against Samael's neck, brushing lips over the skin there. Neither moved for quite a while, languishing in the afterglow of their union. Eventually, Severus started to sit up and move to the side but Samael stopped him and pulled him back into his arms. "No. I want to stay connected. When you wake again, you'll feel me claiming you again." 

 

It was sometime later when Samael was awakened again by a knock at his door. A small whimper passed Severus' lips, as Samael carefully pulled away and rose from the bed, to pad quietly across the room. "Rest Pet. I shall return," Samael said as he cast Tempus, to check the time. There were still three hours yet, before the meeting with Voldemort's lackeys. Drawing a dressing gown around his body, he stepped into his sitting room. Gabe, Tempeste, and Dorian stood in the center of the room and turned at his entrance. 

 

"Greetings, my kin." Samael acknowledged the presence of his closest friends and family. "Report Gabe." 

 

"The hunters have found 30 of these Death Eaters around the city. Jacob and Marcus are interrogating them as we speak," a feral grin crossing the big man's face. 

 

Tempeste drew in a deep breath. "It seems they cast Imperio on one of the young Werecats. Sidney… she's quite shaken up. Angelina has her sedated in the East wing." 

 

"Which one?" Samael growled, his eyes beginning to glow, fangs showing. "Which one touched one of our Kin?" 

 

"It has Bella's magical signature," Dorian hissed, clearly disgusted with his kin from the old time. 

 

" Sidney is well?  There are no ill effects?" Samael's concern for one of their newest kin shown in his eyes. 

 

Cadeyrn stepped into the room silently. "Sidney is fine--shaken, but fine. Angelina had to sedate her to keep her from going out to hunt the bitch down." 

 

"She's well within her rights. But Angelina was smart in sedating her. We will send Voldemort a message about harming our Kin." Samael stepped away and poured himself a glass of wine. "Has the Council been called?" 

 

"I sent out messengers when Gabe informed us," Tempeste added. 

 

"Good. Send in Angelina when she is finished with Sidney. Place guards and wards around Sid's room. I won't have her disturbed." 

 

Gabe bowed and exited the rooms, leaving the four friends alone. "Well?" Dorian asked. 

 

"Well what." Samael eyed his white-haired brother. 

 

"Really, boys!" Tempeste shook her head and looked straight at Samael. "Did you or did you not mark,” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “Snape?" 

 

Samael smirked. "I did more than mark him." 

 

"Bravo, brother." Dorian grinned wide, an evil twinkle in his eye. 

 

"I would say so. The magic from earlier woke us all. Shook the whole damn place!" Cadeyrn smiled in a devilish manner. "So, how was he?" 

 

Samael smiled wide. "Perfect." 

 

A soft knock was heard at the door. "Enter." Samael called, as he smoothed his features into something more serious. A small dark woman entered the room. She appeared much younger that she actually was, with her dark hair plaited away from her face, and draped down her graceful back. The only indications of her advanced age were the streaks of white along her hairline. Warm brown eyes caught every detail around her and she moved quickly and gracefully. The deep blue robes she wore were heavily embroidered in ancient designs. 

 

Angelina, a dark pearl in the house of Crimson Moon Coven, was a true jewel. She took care of the members and visitors of the coven, with vigor and an iron fist--an iron fist encased in a glove of velvet. 

 

"Greetings My Lord. How may I be of service this night?" 

 

There was a glimmer in her eyes and a smile on her lips. Their Lord had finally found his mate--the other half of his soul. Now, on the eve of his destinies to fates unknown, Samael would not be alone. He would have a mate at his side. A powerful one, too, if the magic that shook the foundations earlier were any indications. This would be a very powerful union. 

 

"May I congratulate you on your union, My Lord." 

 

Samael smiled, a contented smile, as he glanced at the bedroom door. A lazy wave of his hand and a silencing spell was in place. 

 

"I knew him from before." Angelina's eyes widened. "He was...our teacher. We became friends before I disappeared." Samael paused for a moment before continuing. "He doesn't know 'who' I am yet, Lady Angelina. He will find out tonight during the festivities." Samael sighed. "We will be bathing, then you will help him dress. We will be wearing our colors tonight." 

 

"Yes My Lord. Do your Seconds know this?" 

 

Samael contemplated for a moment. "Inform Gwen." 

 

"As you wish." 

 

"Angelina, his name is Severus... and he is my heart." 

 

Angelina nodded, a knowing look on her face. "And he is Kin." 

 

Samael smiled warmly at the woman who was mother to them all. She cared for them and seemed to always know what was best. He trusted her implicitly. 

 

"Since I must confer with my Seconds before midnight, I will shower and dress, then I want you help him bathe and dress for tonight. "Bring him to me before we enter the hall." 

 

"I will take care of him, My Lord, as one of our own." 

 

Samael started to turn toward his room, hesitated, then turned back. "He may be a bit…difficult." The other three in the room snickered, knowing how true that statement was. 

 

"Bloody snarky git, that one." Cadeyrn remarked, as he raised an eyebrow at Samael. Tempeste laughed. 

 

Dorian smiled. "Angelina, love, you will have your hands full with Severus." 

 

"Do not worry. I will take good care of him." A smile of mischief touched her lips. Samael nodded, knowing Severus would be no match for this woman, then turned and headed back to his rooms, leaving the sound of quiet laughter in his wake. 

 

Samael hurried through his shower, drying his chest as he exited the bathroom Stepping into his bedroom, he noticed Angelina had just closed the door behind her, entering into his private domain. He picked up the clothes laid out for him and moved to the dressing area, to watch. The small woman had just grabbed the duvet covering a still slumbering Severus Snape. Samael smirked wickedly, as he waited for the fireworks to start. 

 

Dark eyes slowly opened and widened when he saw a woman staring into his face... Not his lover, as he'd expected. 

 

"Madam!" He quickly grabbed the retreating covering. "If you please!" 

 

"I've seen naked men before, My Lord." She gave the duvet another strong tug. Samael stood just out of view, watching, as he finished dressing. As he buttoned his jacket, he stepped forward toward the bed. 

 

"Pet. This is Lady Angelina. She will be helping you bathe and dress for the night's festivities. He looked into Severus' eyes, capturing his attention. "Behave for me." He purred, before leaning down and passionately kissed his Pet. He then stood, giving Angelina a look of support and trust, before he turned to leave, hiding the snicker that was attempting to escape. 

 

While Severus' attention was diverted, Angelina pulled the duvet away, exposing the tall man in all his nude glory. He let out an alarmed yelp as he sat up quickly and grabbed the nearest pillow to cover himself. "Madam, if you please! I can shower myself." 

 

"You will bath and use the shampoo and soaps laid out for your use. The bath is waiting." She told him nonchalantly and she proceeded to fold the duvet and place it at the end of the bed. 

 

"Shower." Severus glared at the diminutive woman. 

 

"Bath." She replied firmly. 

 

"Shower," he almost growled, but he did not want to disappoint his Lord. 

 

"You will bathe, OR I will put you into the tub and wash you myself. Understood?" Angelina had stepped up to Severus, where he sat on the edge of the bed, nudity forgotten, and was shaking her finger at him as she spoke, admonishing him as one would a petulant child. 

 

"I had a mother!" He did growl this time. 

 

"Well, now you have another!" Angelina informed him firmly, in a tone of finality. 

 

Severus knew he had been beaten when his Potions Master persona didn't work on the petite woman. She just gave it right back to him. 

 

"Now the bath water grows cold, if you please. We have to dress you yet, in the coven's colors. And you must be perfect for My Lord." Angelina grasped Severus' upper arm and prompted him to stand up, so she could lead him to the bath. Severus stood up and started to walk away when she swatted him on the arse. His eyes grew wide in astonishment. 

 

"Now hurry!" She stood with hands on her hips and a look in her eye that showed she meant business. She was accustomed to her 'children' not arguing with her. 

 

Just before he closed the door. "A word of warning. If I don't think it's good enough. I will put you back in and do it all again." 

 

Severus closed the door firmly behind him. "I never!" 

 

"You will if you don't hurry, Little Master!" She called over her shoulder as she headed back to make the bed. 

 

A black clawfoot tub awaited him, filled almost to the top with hot water. A variety of bottles were arranged nearby on a low table, within reaching distance. He took a deep breath as he lowered himself into the tub, letting the hot water soothe his sore muscles. His sensitive nose caught many scents from the waters--the essence of magical enigmas and long-forgotten esoteric mysteries. He inhaled and slowly identified the varied scents; frankincense, rosemary, lavender, neroli, and verbena. They were a pleasing combination and he smiled, as he slid deeper into the hot water. 

 

A deep sigh escaped him as he relaxed. 

 

"Do you need anything, Little Master?" 

 

Severus sat up suddenly, startled, sloshing water all over the floor. 

 

'Little Master indeed', Severus thought. "No, I'm fine, Madam." He growled, as he picked up a flannel and the waiting soap. After lathering up the flannel, he brought the soap to his nose and inhaled the scent, before placing it back down. "Such a shame to not have the time to enjoy all of this." 

 

"You will have time later, when there isn't so much that needs attending to." He looked at the door, eyes wide. 

 

"And she has the ears of a bat!" he muttered to himself. 

 

"A necessity, Little Master, with so many children to care for!" Severus glared toward the closed door. 

 

When Severus was done, he had washed his hair three times and scrubbed himself pink, including between his toes and behind his ears, in case the infernal woman decided to keep her promise. 

 

Stepping from the bath back into the bedroom, he noticed Angelina was still there, waiting. "Sit," she said, pointing at a low upholstered stool. "Hair first. Then clothes." 

 

Knowing arguing with her would be fruitless; he moved quietly to the stool and seated himself, facing away from her. She lifted the brush and began long strokes; taming the lustrous hair--it was so soft. He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the soothing sensations. Angelina could see his reflection in the mirror and she smiled. She mumbled a light drying charm each time she drew the brush through the long locks. When it was smooth and dry, she plaited it loosely and secured it with a silk ribbon, wound around the end. 

 

Angelina picked up a bottle, pouring a minute amount into her small hands; she moved to Severus' front, kneeled and began rubbing the scent into one of his calves. 

 

"Madam?" he croaked. "I believe I can do that myself." He eyed her with concern, worrying as to how much of him she intended to cover with that oil. 

 

"Little Master, this is part of my duties to you and My Lord." She did not stop massaging in the oil as she spoke, slowly moving up his leg. 

 

"Madam please!" Severus stood and attempted to step away from the rapidly ascending hands. 

 

Angelina swatted his arse a second time, as he turned. "Sit!" 

 

Severus realized he'd not get far with only a towel, so he returned to his seat, irritated that this tiny woman could cow him so. He let go of a deep sigh, and tried to sit still and ignore the small hands massaging fragrant oils into his skin. Albus and Lucius would be laughing their arses off if they ever heard of this. The Evil Potions Master gone--overpowered, by this little bit of a woman. He thought to himself, how he was going to repay his master, somehow, for this. 

 

Angelina bit back a laugh and moved quickly and efficiently, trying to keep from embarrassing her new Little Master. He blushed so prettily. Wiping her hands on a towel when she finished, she picked up the black leather pants and started pulling them on his long legs. As she pulled them to his knees, she looked up at him and commanded, "Stand up!" 

 

Severus stood, as an obedient child would and let her do her duty. She pulled the supple leather up the long legs to settle low on his hips. Nimble fingers quickly had them fastened. She stepped away, then back, just as quickly, carrying a blood red poet's shirt. Helping him slip the silky shirt on, she made the same quick work with the ties. 

 

Angelina stepped back and looked at him. Tilting her head side to side. Untucked or tucked? She contemplated. 

 

"Untucked." She spoke out loud as she decided. Severus felt very much like a dressing doll at that moment. 

 

"Sit please, Little Master." 

 

"Why do you call me Little Master, Madam?" He asked as he again seated himself on the stool. 

 

Angelina had been moving small ornate boxes around on the dressing table, obviously searching for something. She turned and smiled. "It fits you." She returned to her search, quickly moving boxes and pouches around on the table. 

 

He raised an elegant eyebrow at her. "Little?" No answer was forthcoming-Angelina just continued to smile; a private joke of her own then. Severus just shook his head and remained silent. 

 

"Found it!" She exclaimed, as she picked up a silver torc embellished with carvings of snakes and runes of protection. The ends were looped, and Angelina rummaged through several more boxes until she found a soft pouch. She tipped out its contents into her hand and Severus saw a silver ankh, embellished with moonstones and bloodstones. She placed the ankh and the torc together on the dressing table and turned toward Severus. She checked the time on the ancient clock in the corner. 

 

"Almost time. Lift your hair and let me place this around your neck." 

 

He lifted his hair as she had directed and held it out of her way, as she placed the torc around his neck and adjusted it. 

 

Severus dropped his plait behind his shoulder and quietly watched the older woman pick up the ankh and a connecting ring. 

 

"What is this and why must I wear it?" He asked as he felt magic tingle around him when she fastened the ankh between the ends of the torc, using the connecting ring. 

 

"My Lord will explain it to you." Making quick work of the pendant, she stepped back. "Stand up. Turn around!" She stood back and watched as he turned, making sure everything looked as it should. She nodded to herself when she was satisfied nothing had been missed. 

 

"Do I not wear shoes?" he asked, as he looked down as his bare feet, then back up at her. 

 

"No, My Lord likes...bare feet." She smirked at him. "Come on then, move along! They wait for us. We never keep the Council waiting." When he didn't move fast enough for her liking, she swatted him on the arse again. 

 

"Madam! Will you please cease swatting me as if I am a child!" Severus glared at her as he reached the doors to the hallway. 

 

"Then move faster." She commanded him, as she opened the door and stood aside to allow him to pass. 

  
**_TBC…_ **


	3. Red: Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his friends have been thrown back in time a thousand years. They have choices to make to fulfill their destinies one day at a time. Harry has walked through the centuries alone until he crosses path with a beautiful creature of an ancient bloodline long forgotten, Severus Snape.
> 
> Last story edit: November 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the Wizarding World, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I’m just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.
> 
> Author’s Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement and imagination, this fic would have never been completed. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. We experience great enjoyment in writing these fics for ourselves, and for you. 
> 
> Beta: Calanor and I keep each other on track. Thanks to occasusvenustas for the read through...

 

 

Red: Retribution

Chapter 3 

6,614 words  
  


In Romania, deep in the Carpathian Mountains, is a refuge for those oppressed; persecuted for being more than a wizard. For being different; for being a dark creature. 

 

For them it is home. 

 

There are wards and spells placed by the Wizards, Vampires, Sidhe, Fae, Elves, and Roms of old to protect their home. 

 

Wards and spells surround their place of refuge-strong and ancient spells cast by the Wizards, the Vampires, the Sidhe, the Fae, the Elves, and the Rom. These were cast with strong desires for love, protection, and security from the outside world that does not understand. But on this night, on the eve of destiny, true evil has stepped into their domain. Violated their security by using one of their own children. For that act alone, they have brought death down on their heads. There would be no mercy on their souls. 

 

One by one they came; the Clans, members of the council of twelve. Knowing that blood and judgement would be dealt fairly and swiftly. Each creature, human, and wizard knew when he or she stepped into this room that they were equals. Kin. It was the way of the Conclave of the Hidden. 

 

The ballroom of Crimson Moon Coven’s mansion was their neutral ground--the center of meeting for the Conclave. A meeting place for arguments, discussions, debates, judgments, dances, parties and celebrations…this was a place of welcoming. Each took their seat at the half moon shaped table, waiting for the Vampire Lord and his Seconds to appear. 

 

When the main doors finally opened and they stepped through, it was to the pleased eyes of all present. Surprise, soon followed by happiness flooded the room. They were delighted to see a companion on the arm of the Lord, also dressed in the coven's colors. The Vampire Lord, respected and renowned, had finally found a mate. 

 

Moments before, Samael and his Seconds had been waiting for Lady Angelina to bring Severus. When they stepped into the small room, the sight of his soulmate took his breath away--beauty, innocence, and power radiated from this man. Innocence was never a word associated with Severus Snape--but this was new life. And here he stood. Samael could not have been happier. Life had finally come full circle for him. He held out his hand, beckoning Severus forward. Lady Angelina glowed with pride, as Samael smiled at her and nodded his gratitude. Severus came willingly. He walked with pride and trust in his eyes for his Lord. It was this man they saw on the arm of the Vampire Lord, wearing the colors of the Coven--the crimson of blood and the black of a moonless night. 

 

Even with the dire circumstances that brought the covens here tonight, they were ready to throw it all aside and celebrate. As one they stood and clapped, welcoming this new and beautiful creature into their fold. 

 

Samael moved to the center of the table; Severus sat to his right, and his Seconds to his left. "My Kin, I welcome you. Even with the dire mood that has brought us together this night. I wish for you to welcome my mate, Severus. He is my heart and my soul." 

 

"Welcome!" The voices in the room echoed together in a chorus of greeting for their newest kin. Samael waved his hand, signaling all permission to seat themselves. Samael remained standing. 

 

"Emissaries from the one calling himself the Dark Lord Voldemort have entered into our domain--our home. Force and Dark Magic were used on one of our young to reveal our borders and home." 

 

"Who was harmed?" An elder of the Roms leaned forward as he asked, waiting for the answer. 

 

"Sidney. Lady Angelina has sedated her. Guards and wards protect her room while she is in a healing sleep." 

 

"Why do they come?" the Elder of the Dark Elves asked. "We refused to join him in his first rise to power." 

 

"I do not know, but they did not come alone this time. I sent Hunters into the night to determine if more than just emissaries have come. They rounded up thirty of his men. Marcus and Jacob are interrogating them as we speak." Samael stood in front of a red haired woman of small stature. Size did not matter with the Werecats and never had. Most often in battle the enemy was razed to the ground for such foolish thoughts. "Anita of the Werecats, I welcome you and yours to join with my guards and hunters in their...sport." 

 

"We accept your gracious offer, Lord Samael." The tiny woman turned to her own guards and nodded. Four figures disappeared into the shadows. 

 

One of the others stood, Ryu of the Dragons. "Before we left, a large man came. He called himself Rubeus Hagrid, of Hogwarts. He was looking for the Conclave himself, saying he was sent by Albus Dumbledore of the Order of the Phoenix. He was not alone." 

 

Samael looked to his oldest friends even as Severus stiffened beside him. "How many?" 

 

"Four men. One was a werewolf, who asked where he could find the Clans, so he could pay his respects. I told them to wait at the Pub until someone came for them, if the Conclave agreed to meet with them." 

 

"Rorric, take four men with you and retrieve these travelers." Samael turned to the group as a whole. "These travelers have not come to us as a threat. I will meet with them when we have passed judgement on those who have come to us, with no other reason than to bring harm to us and our kin--to make us think that they see us as equals when they really see us as nothing more than vermin under their heels. I will not be a slave to anyone." 

 

Zarek of the Werewolves stood. "Is this the will of the Conclave?" 

 

Dimas, a tall elegant man, his eyes of blue glowed with knowledge. "This is the will of the Elves." 

 

One by one they stood and agreed, on behalf of their Clans. 

 

"So mote it be." 

 

Samael sat down beside his pet. "Whatever happens, don't be surprised at what comes about. All will be explained later." 

 

Severus looked up in his Lord's face seeing nothing but honesty and truth. "Alright, Milord." 

 

pqpqpq 

 

The large wooden doors opened and six figures entered--a tall regal looking man followed by five others. Behind them moved a small contingent of Vampires and Dark Elves. The shadows hid them well as they spread themselves out, waiting for the action to begin. 

 

A muscle in Samael's jaw tightened and twitched. Bella Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew--hated enemies. It has begun. 

 

Peter would pay for the deaths of his parents and Cedric, and for the unfair incarceration of his Godfather.

 

Armand stopped a few feet from Samael, and stepped to the side…

 

"My Lords and Ladies, I present emissaries from the Dark Lord Voldemort to speak with the Conclave." 

 

"Thank you, Armand." Samael replied, before the elegant servant could introduce each visitor individually. Armand nodded and exited the room. 

 

Samael noticed that Severus shivered slightly beside him before he regained control. One of the Death Eaters was eyeing him. He growled low under his breath. Especially when Bella hissed under her breath. 

 

He placed a calming hand on Severus’ knee. "Speak humans." 

 

Bella Lestrange strode forward. "I come here offering you an alliance with my Lord." 

 

Your name Human," Azariel of the Sidhe stood from his seat. "I am Azariel of the Sidhe." 

 

She frowned for a moment. How dare they speak to her like that. "Bella Lestrange." She replied through gritted teeth. 

 

Behind Samael’s seat, Dorian growled low in his throat at the woman. She was a disgrace to his family. Fingers caressed his cheek, calming him. Tempeste--his heart, smiled from the shadows. "Patience, my love. It's almost upon us." 

 

Samael gracefully rose from his seat. "Speak your names, Humans." 

 

A dark haired man stepped forward, grabbing Bella before she did something regrettable. "My name is Theodore Nott. My companions are Bella Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew, Walden McNair, and Matthew Parkinson. 

 

Someone growled from the shadows behind Samael, and whispered, "McNair. The British Ministry of Magic's Executioner." 

 

"How many werewolves did he kill?" another whispered. 

 

"How many kin?” whispered yet another voice. 

 

The broad shouldered man shrunk away from the shadows that seem to close around them. He knew he shouldn't have come. 

 

"What brings you to our borders?" Samael asked. 

 

"My Lord, we bring treaties from our Lord. He promises freedoms to you and those gathered here." 

 

"What guarantees does your Lord have? We have our freedoms here. We live here in abidance with the humans. We live peacefully." 

 

"You live in  _ hiding _ !" Bella snapped in a tight voice. Her patience was coming to an end. Nott gripped her arm in warning. 

 

Samael stepped forward into the light. "Death Eaters live in hiding--as does your Lord." 

 

"You asked us our names. What are yours!" 

 

"Are you prepared to know our names?" Samael asked cooly. 

 

"What is that suppose to mean, Vampire!" growled Parkinson. 

 

Those gathered hissed and growled. The shadows started moving. Strong magic crackled and rippled around the room. 

 

"You will do best to know your battles before you begin them, Death Eaters. Blood will flow this night as vengeance is taken." 

 

"Who are you?" Nott asked, warily. 

 

Samael looked back at his friends and at his mate. Smiling, his fangs elongated, "I was named a thousand years ago as were my friends, by the great Salazar Slytherin." As he swept his hands out, his three closest friends and kin stepped from the shadows to stand around him and his mate. 

 

“May I introduce, Tempeste Alacoque D'Arcy.” Samael's hand came out and led the beautiful woman down the steps. A curvaceous woman with deep auburn hair glided down the stairs, dressed in a blood red gown that covered her from shoulder to wrists and ankles. She wore a beaded choker and a black rose adorned her hair. She turned glowing hazel eyes on their visitors, and her cold smile revealed glistening fangs. She stopped on the step below where Samael stood. 

 

“And… Cadeyrn Aedh Taran and Dorian Brencis Mazentius." 

 

Two men stepped from either side of Samael and headed down the steps to stand to either side of Tempeste. Both men were pale and dressed in black from head to toe. The taller man had long hair of deep russet red and wore a blood red tie. His companion’s hair was as white as snow and fell down his back to his hips, and he wore a blood red silk scarf draped around his neck. Their eyes glowed blue and grey respectively, and their fangs looked as deadly as their lady kin’s did. 

 

"And I," taking a deep bow, "Am Samael Ardius Marceau. But we were born as..." He closed his eyes for a moment, opening them to glow an ethereal emerald green and a scar materializing on his forehead. "Hermione Jane Granger, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Draco Lucian Malfoy... and I was born Harry James Potter." 

 

There were audible gasps from the Death Eaters. Peter dropped to the floor in a dead faint. 

 

"You're DEAD!" Bella screamed, shocked. 

 

"Well yes." 

 

Severus gasped and his eyes widened. Harry Potter? Alive? He began to feel dizzy and lightheaded. He grasped the arms of his chair firmly attempting to steady himself. 

 

Angelina appeared at his side, "Calm Little Master. All will be explained in due time." she whispered. She then settled herself at his feet, her hand holding his tightly. “Remember, he said there would be surprises." 

 

"Indeed." Severus replied quietly, as he let out a shaky breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. Feeling a bit better, he returned his attention to the events unfolding in front of him. 

 

"You come here as  _ emissaries!” _ He spat the word. “But you have harmed one of our own! For this crime you shall be punished." Samael’s cold deadly voice echoed loudly in the room. There were murmurs of agreement from all areas of the room. 

 

"Harry Potter is dead--he AND his friends. And my nephew, the blood traitor!" Bella ripped her arm from Nott’s grip and attempted to stride forward before he grabbed her by both of her upper arms. Standing behind her, he held her in place. 

 

"Peter Pettigrew!" 

 

The small rat-faced man, recently returned to consciousness, squeaked. "Yes," he replied, trembling. He hadn't wanted to come on this mission. Now here he was, about to die. 

 

"You were my parent's Secret Keeper. You betrayed your friends, and me. For that you shall die," Samael said as he stepped closer to the shaking man. He dropped his waistcoat to the floor, and swung his arms out, clawed hands reaching for the traitor’s throat. 

 

"You should have died instead of my parents as they would have for you," he said as he picked him up and held him in the air. "What say you!?" 

 

"Forgive me, Harry," Peter pleaded, gasping for breath. 

 

"There is no forgiveness for you." Samael crushed his throat, snapping his neck in the process. He dropped the body to the floor. Samael turned to one of his men, “See that his body is delivered to the British Ministry of Magic. I will see my Godfather’s name cleared.” 

 

The man bowed and moved to throw the body over his shoulder, and strode from the room. 

 

"Oh look. Wee baby Potter has killed. Not so golden are you!" 

 

"Bellatrix Lestrange. My soul may not be pure. But yours is black." 

 

"What are you going to do?" Struggling against the hands holding her. Nott hissed at Bella to be quiet, but soon let her go. It was pointless trying to contain her. He stepped away, distancing himself from her. 

 

"Lestrange, you murdered my Godfather, and cursed the Longbottom's into madness. For that you have forfeit your life." 

 

Bella pulled her wand, but before she could utter a spell, Samael's clawed hands lashed out. Blood poured out of the torn neck. Another swipe and her head rolled to the ground, her body collapsed alongside it. 

 

Nott tried to back away from the carnage, but he came face to face with the blonde, the man once known as Draco Malfoy. 

 

"Running Nott?" Dorian hissed in a deadly tone, as he ran his tongue over the tips of his fangs. 

 

"What do you want?" Nott was scared. He trembled, thinking of all his past sins. Then he remembered. 

 

"You had a taste for young boys, Nott. Father was not pleased when he found you had attempted to violate me." 

 

"I didn't hurt you." 

 

"No, but you tried." Arms came from behind and wrapped around his torso. "And you will never touch another child  _ ever again _ ." 

 

Dorian looked over Nott’s shoulder at Cadeyrn. Cadeyrn nodded. Dorian reached down and ripped Nott’s trousers and pants from his body. Then a swipe of his claws left the wizard’s genitals on the floor. Nott screamed and struggled against the arms holding him before he passed out from the pain. Cadeyrn twisted his neck, snapping it before throwing the body to the floor. 

 

Dorian spoke to a shadow, "Make sure his genitals are hanging from his neck before he is sent back to his master." 

 

Severus cringed. He never knew that Nott had attempted to molest Draco or any of the other children. He understood from the other Death Eaters that they kept close tabs on their children when he was around. Angelina squeezed his hand in comfort. 

 

McNair had backed away from the continued carnage. They hadn't taken notice of him yet, until he heard a growl from the shadows. 

 

Samael turned cold eyes on the retreating wizard. "Human. Executioner. How many of our kin did you kill? For pleasure?" Not waiting for a response, he ordered. “Take him!” 

 

McNair eyes widened when furry arms grabbed him. He never saw light again as the darkness and pain surrounded him and swallowed his screams. 

 

Samael looked over at the remaining Death Eater. The wizard was trembling and white faced. The smell of urine was strong in the air. "Parkinson... what should we do with you? 

 

"A messenger, Samael. He can return his… friends to his master," Tempeste said from his side. 

 

"So be it." Samael scanned the members of the Conclave. "Anita of the Werecats. He is yours to play with until such time he takes his comrades back to his Lord." 

 

“No! Give him to me, my Lord.” Sidney stepped from the shadows, her expression stormy and her anger clear. “Vengeance is my right.” 

 

Samael looked to Anita. She nodded. "So be it, Sidney of the Werecats. He is yours. Do as you please…but…he must still be able to return himself and his companions to his master under his own power, when you are finished. " 

 

“Thank you my Lord.” Sidney smiled at Samael, then turned a feral glare on Parkinson as she approached the trembling man, stalking him. 

 

“You will be one of us… serve us…” She purred in a deadly tone, as she grabbed Parkinson by the front of his robes and pulled him roughly toward her. She reached up and grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head roughly to the side. Licking up the exposed flesh of his neck, she growled. “I am going to enjoy punishing you…” 

 

Everyone, satisfied that the events of the evening were over, began to move to the refreshment tables. Behind them, Parkinson’s voice echoed in a terrified shrill scream. 

 

Samael looked at the carnage around him and down at the blood soaked floor. Dark red pooled and stained the stone floor. It's essence wakening the hunger, the need for blood. His voice taking on a deep growl as he turned towards his mate, eyes aglow. 

 

"Pet." 

 

Severus looked back and forth between the blood on the floor and Samael. Much had happened and much had been revealed. He hadn't processed it all yet and his face showed how overwhelmed and afraid he felt. 

 

Angelina patted Severus' hand. "He will not hurt you Little Master. The blood has awakened the hunger. Let him feed and then let him explain." 

 

Samael extended his hand when he saw the fear. He did not like that from the man he cared for--claimed on this night as his mate. "I will not hurt you, Pet. I promise." He breathed deeply as he stepped closer. "Please, Pet." 

 

Severus stood up and took the offered hand. His Veela senses would not fail him. This man would never hurt him. Even in rage. 

 

Angelina disappeared. When they returned to their rooms, they would be already prepared for the night. 

 

Samael took his Pet into his arms and just held him, before leading him out of the Hall. Tempeste was directing the house elves and servants as they cleaned up the carnage, as Dorian and Cadeyrn looked on. 

 

Dorian turned, "Samael?" 

 

"Yes." He replied from over Severus’ shoulder, his voice weary and tired. 

 

"We will stop by before sunrise." 

 

"That will be fine. Rest well, my kin." 

 

Dorian, ever the politician, turned his attention towards the other members of the Conclave. "Rooms have been prepared for your stay if you wish. Eat and refresh yourselves. Rest well, our Kin." 

 

Cirdan stepped forward. "We of the Dark Elves have decided to travel with you to England. It is time to bring this madman to his knees." 

 

"Thank you, Cirdan. You and yours are welcomed on our journey." 

 

Cirdan bowed low before turning and leaving with his entourage. Samael turned to his closest kin. "It is time for us to retire for the evening. We will speak with you in the morning." 

 

Tempeste leaned in and kissed Samael's cheek before reaching up and squeezing Severus' shoulder. "Blessed rest, Severus." 

 

Dorian and Cadeyrn each patted Samael's shoulder and wished Severus blessed rest, before the three turned and exited the room. 

 

Samael led Severus into his rooms. He stripped his blood-soaked shirt and dropped it to the floor. His chest rose and fell with each breath he took. Sweat glistened in the candlelight as he stepped closer to his mate. Cupping the pale face with his hand, he raised Severus’ face so he could look into his eyes. 

 

"Beautiful." 

 

Severus reached up, pulled the strings loose on his shirt, never breaking eye contact with his Lord. 

 

Samael watching the long tapered fingers move slowly as they pulled the shirt up and over his head. It dropped to the floor with a silky whisper. 

 

"I trust you, Samael." He whispered-his voice low and rich with Veela magic. 

 

Samael felt the Veela magic roll over and around him--feeling his mate's love and trust for him. He revels in it as he looks deep into those dark pools of black. 

 

He wanted more than blood… he wanted to claim his mate in the most basic and animalistic way. Bury himself in his Pet’s body--to claim him again. Spill his seed deep within him. Sink his teeth into that warm flesh and feed. Claim him in every way. 

 

He swooped down and claimed the bright red lips; his tongue sweeping across them and tasting him. His hands wrapped around Severus’ waist, sliding down to cup the leather covered arse. 

 

"Mine." Samael growled, into the dark silky hair, as he leaned in to scent the long neck. "Mine," he whispered again, as he pushed his hardened length against Severus’. 

 

"Merlin, Yes." Severus' breathing was ragged. His senses were filled with this being. "Please." He begged. He wanted to be one with his mate. 

 

Samael gripped the firm arse and lifted Severus up, causing his Pet to wrap his long legs about his waist. Samael continued to kiss his Pet as he walked towards the nearest wall of the bedroom. 

 

"Hold on to me, Pet." He ripped the back of the leather pants open. Fingers traced down the cleft of his mates arse to the puckered opening he had filled only hours before. 

 

"Release me." Desired filled eyes lifted up and met his own as he pushed one finger easily into his mate. 

 

"I should make you walk around with your arse lubed up and ready for me anytime, My Pet." 

 

"Veelas… Dark Veelas…" gasping as another finger entered him."...natural lubrication." 

 

"I'm so pleased, Pet," Samael hissed in his ear sending shivers all over Severus' body. Severus’ hands shook as he tried to undo the buttons on his pants. Exasperated, he spelled them away. 

 

"Impatient?" 

 

"Just. Fuck. Me." He hissed, letting more of his Veela magic flow free. 

 

"As you wish, Pet," Samael lifted Severus up and impaled him in one smooth hard thrust. His hands gripping the tight globes of arse as he pounded his Pet against the wall. 

 

A swift pace was set as Samael continued to stroke hard and fast, in and out of the lean body wrapped around him...a need for completion as Severus held on. Samael licked a place on the long neck as he grew closer. Severus moaned loudly, his head thrown back against the wall, lost in the sensations ripping through his body. 

 

"Stroke yourself, Pet." He whispered against the warm pulse, as his fangs elongated. He struck quick and fast, sinking his fangs deep into the warm flesh seeking the warm blood he could smell. The sweet essence flowed into his mouth, and he moaned. Severus cried out when his neck was pierced and his blood flowed, increasing his arousal as he wrapped his hand around his weeping member. 

 

Severus pulled at his cock, once, twice, three times, then his orgasm overcame him and he spurted onto his lover's stomach. Only moments later, Samael stiffened as he started pulsing deep within the warm body, filling him with his seed. 

 

Holding Severus tightly, he withdrew his fangs and licked the wounds to seal them. Severus’ body still trembled as he slowly came down from his completion. Sweat glistened on both of their bodies. Samael slipped from Severus’ body and he turned his Pet’s body so he could carry him to the bath. Severus' head lay on Samael's shoulder. Both men were breathing heavily, but contentment hummed through the bond they shared. 

 

Samael's hand came up and stroked the dark head. "Let me take care of you, tonight while I tell you a story." 

 

"Better be a good story," Severus rumbled. 

 

Samael laughed. "Oh yes. It's a good one. Almost unbelievable, but good. " 

 

He held the other man close as he pulled away from the wall and walked towards the bathroom and the waiting bath he knew would be there. Angelina would have charmed it to stay warm. 

 

"Do you know that...." he wanted to say foul, but held back, "Woman threatened to bathe me? And… she calls me, 'Little Master'," Severus tried glaring but it failed.” 

 

Samael laughed aloud, “Yes, she does tend to treat us all as if we are her children, but there is a reason. One day I will tell you the story of how she came to be one of us.” 

 

He set Severus down and helped him slip into the tub, and get settled, before following him in. After settling into the curve of the tub, he pulled Severus back against his chest. 

 

"Indeed. I look forward to hearing that tale." Severus closed his eyes and leaned his head back on Samael’s shoulder. 

 

"I have many tales." Samael replied as he reached for a crystal bottle on a ledge above the tub. Pouring some of the deep lavender liquid onto a fluffy flannel, he dipped it into the water then began to rub it across his Pet’s chest. 

 

"I only need to hear the important one now." Was the reply between contented sighs. 

 

"Yes, you do." Samael smiled. The heated water warmed them. Relaxed them. He moved his free hand in the warm water and thought back to the day they had disappeared. Severus remained quiet, waiting for him to speak. 

 

"Where do I start? Ah yes the damned detention with the dreaded Professor Szilagyi. I'm embarrassed that he got one up on us after all the times he tried hexing us. I think Ron was the one who ranted the most, about the 'Constant Vigilance' that Lucius, Alastor and you had instilled in us." Samael chuckled at the memory. "He cast the body bind on the four of us before we knew what happened. And one by one, he levitated us into the Fairy ring after he lectured us about the legend of them. When next we awoke, we were at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, with the four Founders." 

 

"The Founders?" Severus opened his eyes and turned to look at Samael. He could hardly believe his ears. 

 

"Now there, are some stories I could tell you, but they will have to wait." Samael sighed. "We told them of the prophecy and that we had to go back. But Rowena was the one who said there was no spell to send us back. The Fairy rings are a strange magic and no one can control them." 

 

"I've heard of them and seen a few in my time. They are best avoided." Severus laid his head back on Samael’s shoulder and closed his eyes again. 

 

" Godric and Salazar came up with the plan. We would wait a few years… until we were a more proper age for the change, then Lénárd Slytherin, Salazar's Great-great uncle, would turn us. He is a Master Vampire. “ 

 

Samael finished lathering Severus’ upper body. He reached for a pewter pitcher and began to pour warm water over the lean body, rinsing away the lather. 

 

"We have lived a thousand years, Severus. I have waited for this time--to destroy Voldemort. Exact vengeance for my parents and Sirius, and other's who have died at his hand or at those of his minions." 

 

"You couldn't destroy him on his first rise to power or you would have changed history." 

 

"Yes. It was tempting, but I couldn't. We slept through those years to keep from doing just that." 

 

"Your parents." 

 

"I very much wanted to meet them...or at least see them in the flesh, from a distance...." Samael whispered, pain evident in his voice. 

 

Severus turned his head to see a tear fall. "You did the right thing, Samael. The temptation would have been too great." 

 

"Tempeste has always said I had a Hero Complex." A small smile tugged at his lips. "You surprise me, Severus. You’re taking all this very well, considering…" 

 

"That Harry Potter and his friends disappeared two years ago, thought dead, and here I am, bonded to a thousand year old vampire who happens to be Harry Potter, or was..." He smirked over his shoulder. "I'm fine, really." 

 

Samael threw back his head and laughed. Angelina who was picking up clothes in the bedroom smiled. It had been a long time since her Master had laughed so freely. 

 

"What happened to the snarky professor who made my life hell?" 

 

"The charms that held back my inheritance were the cause of that, and my spying for Dumbledore. I had to play the part." 

 

"They kept your emotions locked away." 

 

“Yes.” 

 

"Once this is done, there will be no more parts to play. Your emotions will be able to flow freely. We’ll all be free." 

 

"Indeed." Then it dawned on him. "Samael...Harry?" 

 

"Samael, Severus. I have not been Harry Potter for far too long." 

 

"My apologies. But it's Sirius...he was found a couple of months after you disappeared. He appeared in the Gryffindor Common Room shortly after the start of the Christmas Hols. Dobby was cleaning when he appeared and took him straight to the Headmaster." 

 

Samael frowned. "I don't understand. How did he get there? " 

 

"It seems the Veil has a way out. The beings that guard the mysterious gateway, judge those who pass through. Your Godfather was an innocent man who fell through, so he was pushed out to somewhere else--somewhere he had strong ties to." 

 

“Sirius is alive?” Samael was stunned. 

 

"Very much so. As a matter of fact, there is a strong possibility, he is with Hagrid right now…" 

 

"Who would the fourth man be? Lucius?" 

 

Samael buried his face in Severus' hair. Breathing in the scent that was his mate's, he needed calming. Sirius was alive! It seemed too good to be true, but his mate would not lie to him. So few things had gone right in his life before he was thrown into that fairy ring. He was almost afraid to be happy. First, he found his mate and now, Sirius was alive. It was about time. 

 

Severus leaned forward and turned in the bath until he faced Samael. "Why don't we finish here, gather your friends, and go meet with them." Severus smiled at his mate, watching the conflicting emotions crossing the handsome face. 

 

"That's a grand idea, Love." 

 

"Well let’s hurry then…or I'll shrivel up like a prune in this lovely bath." Severus stood and stepped from the bath, followed by Samael. 

 

“And a lovely prune you would be…” Samael winked as he handed Severus a thick towel. 

 

"Funny. Very funny." The reply contained only a hint of snark. Severus wrapped the large towel around his hips before following his mate’s naked form into their bedroom. Angelina was just finishing laying out fresh clothing for them, sensing they would be going out again. 

 

Angelina smirked when her Little Master saw her standing there. "I've set out clothes, My Lord for you and the Little Master." She picked up a dark shirt and turned to Severus. "Do you need help?" She asked, reaching for the towel around his hips. 

 

Severus held tighter to the towel and backed up a step. "I think I handle dressing madam. Thank you." 

 

Samael looked on with an amused glint in his eyes. "Angelina, could you inform...." 

 

"Already done, My Lord. They are waiting as we speak." Angelina made another grab at the towel around Severus' waist and was able to secure a firm grip. She then gave a very strong tug, leaving Severus attempting to cover himself as he made a desperate grab at the retreating towel. 

 

"Madam!" 

 

Samael, very familiar with the techniques of their surrogate mother, could barely contain the snort that was attempting to escape, as he watched the struggle in front of him. 

 

"Hurry up. Quit dawdling about," she said holding a pair of soft drawstring pants out to Severus. Scowling, Severus leaned out and quickly snatched the pants from her as he tried to cover himself with his other hand. 

 

“Bloody meddling woman,” he grumbled to noone in particular, “She’s worse than Albus.” 

 

"Oh, yes. Albus Dumbledore. Lemon drops. Can't wait to meet this man." Angelina replied with a grin. 

 

Severus looked up as he pulled on the pants, "You're coming?" 

 

"Angelina goes everywhere with us." Samael interjected, as he smoothed the front of his tunic. “You look good in red, Pet. We must make sure you wear it often.” 

 

Angelina beamed. "Yes, he does. I'll have the tailors fit him before we leave." 

 

Severus pulled his tunic over his head. "I am in the room you know." 

 

"Yes, Little Master.” she said. She leaned down and placed their leather house boots in front of their feet. After they were slipped on, she made shooing motions toward the door. “Now off with you both." 

 

"Come, Severus." Samael held out his hand. Severus reached out and took it, letting himself be led from the room. As they walked the carpeted hallway they met up with Dorian, Tempeste, and Cadeyrn, coming from the other direction. 

 

Dorian pulled Severus into a hug. "Uncle Severus, I’ve missed you." 

 

The little boy he held on his lap was grown up and a man now. "And I have missed you." Severus stepped back a bit and looked at him with a critical eye. "You look like your father, but your Grandmother's features have asserted themselves it seems." 

 

"Do you think my Father is among the men we are meeting?" The look in Dorian’s eyes was hopeful. 

 

"More than likely. He and Lupin have... become lovers over the last few months. It was grief over losing you, and Remus’ of losing... Samael, and it was almost too much for either man." 

 

Dorian choked back a sob, "I missed him so much in the beginning. If it weren't for my mates and Samael, I would have gone mad." 

 

Tempeste grabbed Dorian in a hug and pulled him down the hall, followed close behind by a concerned Cadeyrn. 

 

"You're dawdling in the hallway." Angelina said as she pushed past them. "I want to meet these men I've heard so much about." 

 

“Samael, they will be very happy to see all of you alive--so to speak.” Severus whispered to his mate, as they followed the others to the great library. 

 

Excitement and anticipation fairly reverberated in the hallway as the group approached the doors to the library. Samael and Dorian had unknowingly moved to the front of the group in their anxiousness to see the family they had missed for a thousand years. Severus was right behind them, somewhat unsure of how he felt. After all, he had just vanished as far as the Wizarding World was concerned. Noone had been sure if he was truly dead or not, but they had stopped searching all the same. 

 

Stopping in front of the ornately carved doors, Dorian and Samael each grabbed a handle and pushed simultaneously. As the doors swung wide, Severus, Tempeste, and Cadeyrn were immediately behind them as they all entered the spacious room. 

 

The two groups stood for a moment, looking one another over.

 

A hush fell over the room. Dorian searched out and found his father. Lucius hadn't changed. He was still a tall and elegant man.

 

Remus had lifted his head from the book he was perusing when a scent caught his attention. A look of confusion crossed his face as he tried to make sense of what his wolf senses were telling him. His pup. His cub was here. That couldn’t be…Harry was dead. Remus shook his head trying to clear it. His wolf senses were never wrong. He laid the book down and slowly stood. 

 

Severus stepped out from behind Samael. "Gentlemen." 

 

"Prof’ser Snape!" Hagrid exclaimed as his eyes went wide. 

 

"Severus! You’re alive!” Remus ran his hand through his hair as he realized what the other familiar scent had been. 

 

"Father?" Dorian said cautiously, as he eyed the man he so clearly resembled. 

 

Lucius' eyes narrowed at the endearment. Only one person had ever called him Father. "Who are you?" 

 

Dorian moved into the light. Lucius' eyes widened. "Draco?" he whispered. 

 

"That is the name you gave me at birth. Now I am known as Dorian." Slowly he walked up to his father, stopping in front of him and laying a hand on the older wizard’s chest. “How I have missed you…” 

 

Lucius dropped his cane to the floor and wrapped his arms around the son he’d thought was gone from him forever. He hugged him tightly, then pulled away and reached out a hand to the face he had missed so very much. “My little boy, my son.”

 

Tears ran freely down both men’s faces as they relished their unexpected reunion, oblivious to events unfolding around them. 

 

Watching the exchange between the Malfoys, Cadeyrn and Tempeste didn’t hear the approaching steps. “Ron? Hermione?” Both turned at the sound of their birth names. 

 

“Bill!” both exclaimed in unison when they saw the red-headed curse breaker standing in front of them with a confused, but hopeful look on his face. 

 

“Tis’ a miracle, tha’ is!!” Hagrid remarked as he walked up behind Bill, a huge smile splitting the hairy face of the half-giant. 

 

Bill quickly pulled Cadeyrn and Tempeste into a hug, then all three were dwarfed by a hug from Hagrid. The joy of the moment pulled them all into a fit of laughter. 

 

Samael walked hesitantly further into the room. He could see Remus sniffing the air. "Moony," he whispered. 

 

"Cub?" 

 

Sirius stepped up behind Remus, and shook his head. "If I'm dreaming please don’t wake me up." 

 

"Padfoot. Is that really you?" Samael’s voice broke. Severus moved to Samael’s side and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Yes, Samael…Harry. It is he. I told you he was alive.” He said gently, as a sob escaped Samael. 

 

Sirius looked at Severus, then narrowed his eyes to study Samael more closely. He seemed to turn things over in his mind. "It is you." He said slowly, before launching himself across the room with Remus right behind him. 

 

Sirius and Remus stopped before the dark haired man. Green eyes filled with tears. "I never thought..." he never finished as he was engulfed in a three-way hug. 

 

Angelina came to stand beside Severus, sniffling and wiping a tear, "Isn't it beautiful?" 

 

Severus only nodded in response as he watched his mate’s tearful reunion with the only family he had ever known as a mortal. He looked around the room at all the happy faces. People enjoying unexpected reunions with loved ones. It gave him a warm feeling he had only felt rarely before Samael had found him. 

 

Samael looked over his Godfather’s shoulder at his mate. Dark times were ahead for all of them, but he would not travel those roads alone. Never again--not without his family and his lover at his side. He released Sirius and Remus and turned them toward Severus, then beckoned everyone else in the room to join them. He did, after all, have to introduce his new mate. 

 

**_Tbc......_ **

 


	4. Candle In The Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his friends have been thrown back in time a thousand years. They have choices to make to fulfill their destinies one day at a time. Harry has walked through the centuries alone until he crosses path with a beautiful creature of an ancient bloodline long forgotten, Severus Snape.
> 
> Last story edit: November 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the Wizarding World, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I’m just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.
> 
> Author’s Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement and imagination, this fic would have never been completed. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. We experience great enjoyment in writing these fics for ourselves, and for you. 
> 
> Beta: Calanor and I keep each other on track. Thanks to occasusvenustas for the read through...

**Crimson Moon**

**Candle In the Window**

 

**Chapter 4**

 

2,013 words

 

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts took the same path, to the Great Hall, every night before bed. In the midst of the empty room, he raised his wand and a candle would appear in each window of the castle, where many others had been lit over the past two years--a candle to light the path home for his missing children. 

 

He then would stand silently for a few moments remembering the four who had disappeared so suddenly and mysteriously. From the many pockets of his robes, the aging man would always pull out a antique pocket watch, open it and peer down at the faces that moved. A deep pained sigh escaped him as he studied the miniature faces of Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter, as they smiled up at him. The face of Severus Snape also resided next to the others since his disappearance only a few months ago. A single tear tracked down the wrinkled face to rest in the snow-white beard. His greatest wish was for them to come home and be safe. 

 

The twinkle in his eyes had dimmed a bit and both students and staff had begun to notice. The twinkle was being replaced by sadness. Since he had never had children of his own, all the students were his children. Even one ill, harmed or missing pained him. 

 

Looking up at the magical ceiling as lightening streaked across the sky and thunder rumbled in the heavens, he could only plead with his heart once more to the Gods and Goddesses to bring them back home. These four had staked a place in his heart--Hermione; smart and beautiful, Ron; brave and strong, Draco; cunning and sly, and Harry--his wonderful little boy who charmed all those who knew him. Then there was Severus. His youngest professor and closest to his heart, and the son he’d never had. He loved the caustic man and dearly missed him and his snarky personality. He’d disappeared in a trip to the Forbidden Forest to gather potions ingredients. All that had been found were his tattered blood spattered robes. 

 

The Headmaster suddenly felt the magic in the castle change and a wave of it washed over him. The castle was humming---it felt like excitement and anticipation. He frowned, confused. The banners that hung in the hall straighten themselves. He heard the armor in the hallways moving and clinking, as if they were straightening themselves. Whispers. He could hear the portraits whispering. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw house elves moving fast, cleaning every surface. 

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Albus?" Minerva McGonagall stood next to him in her nightgown and tartan robe, her hair trailing down her back in a long braid. " Albus, what is going on?" 

 

Behind her, Professor Flitwick, Madam Pomfrey, and Mr. Filch, the caretaker, entered the Great Hall. All of them were looking around the room trying to determine why they had been drawn here. 

 

"Hogwarts is happy. Very happy." He replied as he closed his eyes and tried to tune himself more closely into the wards. Someone was coming. Carriages being pulled by black horses. 

 

Albus gasped and his eyes opened. "Arabian horses...the carriages are being pulled by Arabian horses." 

 

"A common horse Albus." Minerva chided. 

 

"Not these, Minerva. Horses of Fire that rode to the Underworld and back to bring our visitors back from the very hands of the Demon himself." 

 

The doors opened silently behind the gathered group of teachers as Severus Snape entered on noiseless feet, as the others followed him in. 

 

"A legend, Albus, nothing more.” 

 

"All legends have a bit of truth in them, Minerva. You should know that by now," Severus quipped. 

 

The Headmaster and his staff, turned suddenly to see Severus Snape standing in the open doorway, surrounded by Hagrid, Remus, Sirius, and Lucius. Severus stood with his arms crossed as if he had never left the school. The effect though, was a bit skewed due to the fact he was not dressed in his usual severe black robes. He wore deep russet traveling robes, his hair hung down the middle of his back, and there was a huge grin on his face. 

 

Never an emotional man until he came into his inheritance, Severus felt tears well up in his eyes. Here was the one man in the entire world who stood up for him in his time of need--the one person who never turned him away. 

 

"Severus?" Albus choked. But he wasn't sure. A hand over his heart, he asked, "Is that you my Boy?" 

 

"Albus," he said simply as he smiled. His eyes glittered with unshed tears. 

 

The old man moved forward, his hand slightly stretched out, reaching out for the younger man. "It is you!" 

 

No one knew who moved first, or who grabbed whom first, only that they met somewhere in between, in a crying hug--both men holding on for dear life. Sniffling could be heard from others in the room. 

 

"Bless the Gods and Goddesses. You are alive!" 

 

Minerva looked to their messengers, still standing at the door, behind the crying men, "Wherever did you find him," she asked walking up to them. 

 

"Well," Remus began. "We didn't find him." Hagrid, Bill, Sirius, and Lucius, joined them. Minerva looked at each of them in question. She didn’t understand. 

 

“What do you mean you didn’t find him? If you didn’t then who did and how is he with you now?” The five men looked at each other, trying to decide how to explain and who would do the talking. 

 

Samael, Tempeste, Cadeyrn and Dorian, always up for a show-stopper, stepped from the shadows and cleared their throats. "Hello, Professor." 

 

Minerva put a welcoming smile on her face. "And who might you be?" 

 

She looked closely at each of the smiling faces. Yes, they did look familiar.... but it couldn't be... The four continued to smile and nodded at her in confirmation. She watched as one of the young men reached up and pulled his hair back to reveal a lightening bolt scar. 

 

Suddenly, unable to process this unexpected surprise, Minerva's eyes suddenly rolled back and she passed out. Only the swiftness of the four wizards around her kept her from hitting the floor. 

 

"Well that hasn't happened in awhile," Samael muttered. Dorian snickered quietly as Tempeste and Cadeyrn grinned. 

 

Hearing the commotion, Severus released Albus and gently led him over to his mate and new family. Severus waved his wand over Minerva and cast Ennervate. Minerva was settled into a chair promptly conjured by Bill. 

 

"Albus. I think I'm dreaming." 

 

Sirius popped his head over someone's shoulder. "Nope. Not dreaming." 

 

Hagrid blew his nose into his handkerchief then wiped his eyes. "We foun’ the young'ns, Hea’ master." 

 

Albus stumbled, but Severus hung on. "Albus, it's really them." 

 

Four young people stood side by side. He could see the resemblance now. 

 

Samael stepped forward. “I am Samael Ardius Marceau, formerly known as Harry James Potter.” 

 

Each of his companions stepped up in turn and introduced themselves. 

 

“ I am Cadeyrn Aedh Taran, formerly known as Ronald Bilius Weasley.” 

 

“ I am Dorian Brencis Mazentius, formerly known as Draco Lucian Malfoy.” 

 

“And I am Tempeste Alacoque D'Arcy, formerly known as Hermione Jane Granger.” 

 

As one, the young men bowed and Tempeste curtsied, then they stood silently as they waited for this revelation to sink in for their mentors. The sound of a body falling quickly broke the silence. Minerva had fainted again, her body slipping from the chair she had been placed on. Sirius and Remus were quick enough to cast a spell to cushion her fall. 

  
  


"That was a bit.... dramatic, don't you think?" Severus asked, an elegant eyebrow raised in question. 

 

"We've had practice, Uncle Severus," Dorian answered, smirking. He clearly was enjoying the drama. 

 

"Harry?" 

 

Samael smiled. "Yes, Headmaster," he said. He couldn't stand still any longer. With long strides, he was holding the older man and more tears were falling. "I've waited so long for this," he whispered into the white hair.

 

Albus pulled back with Samael still at his side and he beckoned the others to him. "All my children are finally home and safe! Blessed be." Samael smiled as he watched his kin enveloped in a loving hug. Tempeste, Dorian, and Cadeyrn shed their own tears as they were held. 

 

"Harry? Hermione? Ronald? Draco?" The four moved from the Headmaster toward his second-in-command. Minerva was again seated in the chair and was studying the faces she had missed so very much. It was odd to be addressed by their old names, but they lined up in front of her and gave her time to look them over. Hands reached out, touching, wiping tears. 

 

“My lions…and our little snake… you are finally home!” Sirius and Remus helped her stand as she reached out to touch them. She batted them away. "I'm not old and feeble." She reached out and pulled the four of them into a crushing hug and proceeded to sob her joy as they hugged her in return. The rest of the staff gathered around them, touching and exclaiming their surprise and gratitude that all five had been returned. 

 

Severus motioned the caretaker to his side. "Owl the Weasley's immediately. Enclose portkeys for all. He waved his wand over two coins he had pulled from his pocket and handed them to the caretaker. “ Yes, Professor, right away.” Mr. Filch nodded and hurried away, followed closely by Mrs. Norris, his familiar. The cat’s tail twitched in earnest as she tried to keep up. 

 

An old House elf had appeared wearing the colors of old. "Lords and Lady have returned. Hogwarts said you had finally come home as promised!" 

 

"Ah," Samael exclaimed. "Hogwarts hasn't forgotten us." Everyone turned to see what Samael was looking at. The tables of the great hall had disappeared and one long elegant table appeared, its surface covered with food. 

 

Cadeyrn eyes lit up. “Mmm…if I remember correctly, there never was better food then the Hogwarts elves could make!” 

 

Tempeste rolled her eyes. “Cadeyrn, you aren’t 17 anymore. Remember your manners, or Angelina will have your hide!” 

 

"And that I will, young one. Mind your manners." A deep rich female voice spoke from the shadows. Everyone, but the recently arrived, turned to see who had spoken. 

 

Samael smiled as he had sensed Angelina's presence before she stepped from the shadows. Severus looked at her, rolled his eyes and huffed. 

 

Dorian snickered. "You're in for it now, Cadeyrn!" 

 

Angelina strode gracefully across the room and stopped in front of Albus. “Blessing be upon you, Headmaster Dumbledore. I am Angelina Nadia Constantinescu. I am the personal servant of My Lord Samael Ardius Marceau, and his mate, the Little Master, Severus Snape.” 

 

Severus snorted under his breath. ‘Little Master indeed,’ he thought. Angelina turned her head and smiled at him. 

 

"Little Master, Severus?" Minerva asked under her breath. 

 

“Mate?” exclaimed Filius. 

 

Severus glared. Dorian snickered. There were several smiles among those who were already familiar with Angelina’s antics. 

 

"Albus," someone proclaimed. "We came as fast as we could." Molly Weasley, with her family trailing behind her, came striding into the Great Hall. Bill and Cadeyrn both turned, standing side by side. There was no denying who he was. 

 

"Ronald?” 

 

"Mum." Cadeyrn smiled as Bill shoved him in the direction of their mother. 

 

"Oh my BABY!" She rushed forward and pulled her youngest son into her arms, and began to sob uncontrollably. 

 

"Bloody hell, Ronnie boy!” Exclaimed the twins in unison. 

 

Percy squinted at his brother trying to absorb the reality that his brother was alive. 

 

“Ron!” Cried Ginny. 

 

Arthur was speechless. He wrapped his arms around his wife and youngest son and quietly cried. Percy, Ginny, and the twins had joined the group, when behind them, in walked Charlie. Bill approached him and quickly explained. Charlie’s face broke into a huge smile and he waded into the mass of bodies to get to his baby brother. Soon Cadeyrn was engulfed in a full family hug. Their son had returned home. 

 

**_Tbc...._ **

  
  



	5. A Broken Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his friends have been thrown back in time a thousand years. They have choices to make to fulfill their destinies one day at a time. Harry has walked through the centuries alone until he crosses path with a beautiful creature of an ancient bloodline long forgotten, Severus Snape.
> 
> Last story edit: November 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the Wizarding World, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I’m just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.
> 
> Author’s Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement and imagination, this fic would have never been completed. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. We experience great enjoyment in writing these fics for ourselves, and for you. 
> 
> Beta: Calanor and I keep each other on track. Thanks to occasusvenustas for the read through...

**A Broken Circle**

 

Chapter 5

 

3,654 words

 

Molly held her son before her...looking at the changes. "My Ron." Then a dawning came over her, "Harry? Hermione? Draco? Where are they? Are they here?" She looked around the room for the others who had been with her son. 

 

Cadeyrn turned his mother and pulled her into his side, his arm around her shoulders, "Mum.... they’re standing right there." He held his hand out, gesturing to the other three he considered kin. 

 

Tears welled up in her eyes once more. There they stood--tall and proud. She could see it now. She would know them anywhere.... in the only way a mother could. She threw her arms wide, "Come to me, my children!" 

 

They needed no other invitation than the open arms of Molly Weasley. Samael, Tempeste, and Dorian approached the redheaded Weasley matriarch, and with her family around her, she proceeded to greet, hug and kiss each of them in turn, holding them firmly to reassure herself that they were real. 

 

Albus Dumbledore waded into the fray. Molly may be the mother, but he was the Grandfather and wanted his turn to reassure himself that this was all real and not a dream. Other hands touched and hugged them as well, as the rest of the Weasleys and the school staff moved in to greet them. 

 

"I know there has to be a story here. And since Hogwarts and the elves have kindly provided us with a feast, let’s sit and celebrate." Albus’ eyes were twinkling madly with a happiness noone had seen reflected in them for a very long time. 

 

Samael snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared. "Ah, Cady. Please send a message to the ship that we will be staying in the castle and will back at nightfall tomorrow." 

 

"Yes My Lord," the house elf squeaked and was gone in a puff of magic. 

 

Everyone moved to the table in the center of the room and began seating themselves. The seating was haphazard at best but Albus seated himself with Severus next to him and Samael seated next to Severus. Albus could not seem to let go of Severus--as if he would suddenly disappear if he did. Samael just smiled and slid gracefully into his chair. 

 

Lucius sat next to his son and as in the last few days, he would reach out and touch him just to make sure that this was all real. 

 

Hermione sat between Draco and Ron, who was seated next to his Mother. Sirius made sure he filled the seat next to Samael, and Remus sat across from them. Everyone else filled the remaining chairs quickly. Minerva sat next to Albus, and motioned Angelina to the chair next to her. Angelina looked to Samael briefly, and at his nod, she smiled and seated herself. Soon everyone was filling his or her plates. The sounds of clinking silverware, laughter, and conversation filled the room. 

 

As Albus sat eating his lemon tart, he looked into all the happy faces around him. His heart felt ready to burst from all the happiness and love, and he spoke a silent prayer of thanks to the Gods and Goddesses for answering his plea. 

 

It was later, when everyone had eaten their fill and the food disappeared to be replaced by tea, that Albus asked his question. "Where have you been?" looking straight at Samael. Everyone turned toward Samael and waited. Samael took a breath and released it when he felt Severus’ hand on his knee, giving a squeeze of encouragement. 

 

Samael looked to his kin and the surrounding faces. "Before I begin, I have a question of my own, Headmaster. What happened to Professor Szilargyi?" He focused his gaze on the old wizard. 

 

"He was taken by the Ministry after we questioned him ourselves with Veritaserum. He told us of the Fairy Rings and Tom's plan to get rid of you and your friends. He's in Azkaban. Lucius made sure he paid a very high price." Lucius nodded in agreement as he patted Draco’s hand, and the Headmaster continued. "Not much is known of the Fairy Rings. Only that they transport those who fall into them to other places. Where? No one knows." 

 

“Or when.” Tempeste commented under her breath. Only Dorian and Cadeyrn heard her. Both men each reached for one of her hands under the table to comfort their love, feeling her distress come full circle from when they first disappeared. 

 

Samael nodded and then told the story he had repeated over the past few days.

 

"…and when Severus appeared, we had been planning on returning to Hogwarts with allies." 

 

Albus was wide-eyed. Harry Potter had met the Founders. He gasped, when he realized the importance of the BOOK now. An ancient volume passed down to each headmaster or headmistress. Telling of travelers and their importance to the future of the wizarding world. Their return would bring life full circle and darkness to an end. 

 

"Tell us, Harry..." Fred began. 

 

"Samael, Brother..." Cadeyrn corrected him. 

 

"Yes, Samael. What's it like...." continued George. 

 

"...being a Vampire?" Fred added, the twins finishing each other’s sentences, as was their habit. 

 

Samael's eyebrow arched. "What do you mean?” 

 

"What's it....” George looked curious but cautious. 

 

"...like to live forever?" Fred added, a tone of awe in his voice. 

 

Molly had been twisting a handkerchief in her hands, as she listened silently to all that had been said so far. Her youngest son was a Vampire. As were the three other children she saw as part of her family. The silence around the table was almost deafening. At that point, she came to a decision. 

 

"No matter," she began, "You are still my children." Her hand reached out to her Ron, as her eyes searched out Harry's. 

 

"All of you. NO matter what." A sob escaped her before she regained her self. "I thank the Gods for bringing you back to me…us. What you did... had to be done." 

 

Cadeyrn put his arm around his mother and hugged her tightly to his side as he kissed the white streaked ginger hair. "It was a decision we did not enter into lightly, Mum." 

 

"Um...Samael?" 

 

"Yes, Gred." Samael answered with a smile, that earned snickers from his kin and an eye roll from his mate. 

 

"How do..." 

 

"...you feed?" Added his brother. 

 

"Oh Please! Fred! George!" Tempeste began. "Where were you in Defence class?" 

 

"What else but....” answered Fred. 

 

George grinned wide. “... planning pranks." 

 

That response earned laughter around the table as Tempeste huffed at the identical red heads. "Blood packets or human servants," Tempeste glared. "Human servants that come to us willingly, such as Angelina, in exchange for a longer life span." 

 

"My dear Lady," Albus' eyes were twinkling as he gazed at Angelina. "How long have you been with our wayward children?" 

 

"A gentleman never asks a lady her age, Albus!" Minerva said hotly, clearly dismayed at what she perceived as his lack of manners. 

 

"Minerva, if I may, when one reaches my age, it is a badge of honor to say how old one is." She smiled warmly at the other woman, and then returned her gaze to the Headmaster. "My age? Well as of this past spring, I am four hundred ninety-three years, and have been in the service of my Kin for four hundred and sixty of those years. I have served them happily--my children." 

 

There were a few gasps around the table. "Lady Tempeste saved my life and gave me a new lease in this world. I have never regretted it. When I lost my family, they gave me a new one to care for. And it's been.... let’s say, adventurous." She smiled at Tempeste who inclined her head and smiled back. 

 

"What happened to your family?" Ginny asked, in a small voice. She was fascinated by the diminutive woman who looked younger than her own mother. Everyone around the table, except the four who knew the story, leaned in to hear Angelina’s answer. 

 

"It was the year 1599, and bandits had attacked our farm. They killed my husband… and… all five of my children. My Mother, who lived with us, died first as she tried to defend her grandchildren. My two oldest daughters had been...defiled… and killed by the bandits. " Molly began to cry quietly. Angelina took a deep breath and continued. " The Lady Tempeste found me as I lay dying on the ground, outside of my burning home--out of nowhere this beautiful woman appeared. The bandits died that night. I miss my family dearly and my life was never the same, but I have never regretted it." She sat back quietly and folded her hands in her lap, as an expression of calm and compassion crossed her face. The silence around the table was deafening as the details sunk in. Arthur pulled Molly to him, taking her handkerchief from her and wiping her eyes, as he shushed her and comforted her. Cadeyrn reached over to rub her back. 

 

Angelina watched quietly as Molly composed herself. “Please do not grieve for me or my first family. They are at peace now and their deaths were quickly avenged. I have a new family now--one larger than I could have ever hoped for and many of them need to be kept in line.” She slid a quick glance at Severus and smirked, before returning her gaze to Molly. 

 

The sound of a throat being cleared was heard, as the former Potions Master opened his mouth to start to say something that would have been caustic. 

 

"Earlier, you mentioned allies?" Filius Flitwick asked quickly, leaning forward in his chair so Samael could see him. 

 

"Some of our Kin have come with us. Our battle has become their battle. And Death Eaters paid us a visit before we left. I sent a present to the Ministry and to Tom. They paid for their insolence with their lives." 

 

Arthur looked curious. “What happened?” 

 

"Who?" Molly whispered. 

 

"Bella." Sirius stated. 

 

"Peter." Remus growled. 

 

"Nott." Lucius smirked. He liked his son's style when it came to vengeance. 

 

"McNair." Hagrid said, with a frown. 

 

“Parkinson is now a WereCat, turned by the one they used to access our domain. He has been sent back to Voldemort with our message.” Tempeste added. 

 

“And the bodies.” Cadeyrn said with an evil grin. 

 

“Except for Peter’s,” Samael added, “His has been sent to the Ministry to clear Sirius.” Sirius nodded and smiled. It was just punishment for what Peter had done. 

 

"You've taken out five members of his inner circle, Samael, effectively breaking his main circle of support. Do you know what kind of blow that will be to him?” Albus looked concerned. 

 

"He has a broken circle. No one to trust." Samael looked dangerous at that moment. "He will become irrational and careless in his choices. This can only assist the Light. Tom won't know what hit him when the time comes. Instead of an ill prepared boy...he'll be facing a fully grown man... and a Master Vampire." 

 

"Not alone, Samael." Cadeyrn and Sirius replied simultaneously, causing Samael to grin at both of them. 

 

"What did you do to them--the Death Eaters?" Ginny asked… not quite sure she wanted to know. 

 

"No one hurts or harms our Kin. Tom Riddle should have remembered that when our Sire refused him the first time. But fools don't often listen." Samael sat back in his chair, the comforting presence of his lover beside him, calming him. 

 

"Or Dark Lord's with a superiority complex," Dorian added, with a smirk. 

 

"Who came, Har--Samael?" Albus asked. 

 

"Members of all twelve clans. This is our chance to stand in the light and let the world know that we are not evil. We only want to live our lives in peace." Cadeyrn said from his side of the table. He turned and smiled at his mother before leaning in and kissing her cheek. He’d noticed the concern in her eyes since they had been revealed as Vampires. "I'm still your son--always will be, ‘your Ronnie’." 

 

"You would be very proud of these four," Angelina said from her place. "They have kept the peace in our lands and among the clans. The Manor is a place of welcome and home, for our kind and those who come in peace. We celebrate our accomplishments and our failures as one. We are Kin. We are family." She fixed each face, around the table, with a firm look as she spoke. 

 

"Thank you Angelina. We could not have done so well without you to care for us." Samael smiled at the small woman. 

 

“Meddling woman…” Severus added under his breath, with only a hint of sarcasm. Angelina smiled and winked at him. 

 

"It was hard at first," Dorian said looking off to the side. "Samael was angry. Godric and Salazar took him away and made him work off the anger. Then they came up with the solution. We were all afraid of what would happen--if we could make it for a thousand years." The other three looked thoughtful for a moment, remembering. 

 

"If we didn't have one another," Tempeste began, "We would have gone mad." 

 

"What did you do during Tom's first rise?" Albus asked looking to Samael, thinking the temptation would have been great to alter events. 

 

"We slept. We went to a place only our Sire knew of and we slept from 1935 to 1997. If I didn't...I would have gone to Godric's Hollow and saved my parents." Pain was reflected in Samael’s eyes as he looked at the Headmaster. Albus could only nod in understanding. 

 

"Which would have caused a change in the timeline." Added Minerva. 

 

"Yes." 

 

"I would have been tempted to save my parents as well. “ Tempeste spoke quietly, a tear running down her cheek. 

 

"Mother could not be saved." The bitterness was evident in Dorian's voice. Lucius leaned over and whispered in Dorian’s ear and Dorian nodded as his expression relaxed. 

 

"Sirius would never have gone to Azkaban or fell behind the veil. I would not have been put with the Dursley’s for most of my human life…" 

 

“What’s done is done. Certain things were meant to be. We are together now.” Sirius spoke in soothing tones to his godson. He had spent too many years thinking about what could have been.

 

"I know, Sirius. But sometimes you wonder what would have happened." 

 

"We argued for weeks," Cadeyrn started and then chuckled. "It was Tempeste that set us all straight. That wishing for things already set in stone was better left alone." 

 

“Well, it wasn’t accomplishing anything except to upset everyone, Cadeyrn, “ Tempeste said, looking at him with the expression that said he should know this already. He just rolled his eyes at her and sipped his tea. 

 

Dorian started snickering. "I just remembered. The Titanic." 

 

"Pardon?" Albus questioned. 

 

"We were planning a trip and Cade wanted to sail on this ship everyone was talking about. The Titanic. Again, Tempeste was right... she told us she thought it was a bad idea. We obviously didn’t go, and a week later we heard the damn thing sank! She hasn’t let us forget it either.” 

 

Tempest huffed and stuck her tongue out at her lover. Cadeyrn and Samael broke into laughter. Dorian smiled innocently. 

 

Severus eyed the young woman. "You knew it was going to sink." 

 

"Obviously." Tempeste replied, fixing him with a knowing glance. "But the boys have a habit of not listening." 

 

"Always was a 'bloody know-it-all'... muttered Cadeyrn. Tempeste reached out and cuffed the back of his head. Severus smiled, and there was quiet laughter around the table. 

 

"Life..." Samael began...."has been very interesting. Though we lost much, we also gained much with our new life.” 

 

"My Lords and Lady. The Sunrise is near. The time for rest approaches." Angelina gestured toward the large windows and the beginning of the blush of sunrise outside. 

 

Hogwarts seem to shift as magic crackled around the room. A door appeared. The edifice had sensed their needs, as always. "Our dear Lady has provided us with a place to sleep." Samael stood, as did the others at the table. "We will return at sundown and discuss further of plans of the future, Headmaster." 

 

"Albus, my boy.” 

 

"Albus then.” Samael smiled at the man he considered a grandfather. The younger man reached out and pulled the older one into his arms and hugged him. "I've missed you, Albus." He whispered into the white hair that smelled faintly of lemon drops. 

 

"And I, my dear boy, have missed you. I'm so very glad you're alive and well--that all of you, are alive and well, in your own way. It does my heart good." 

 

Samael pulled back and kissed the older man's forehead and smiled into the twinkling blue eyes. Stepping back, he took Severus' hand in his and walked towards the waiting door. His heart and soul felt even better now. He had Severus, Sirius and now, Albus, back. 

 

@@@@@ 

 

Severus had been watching his lover sleep since before sunset. He’d been awakened by a need to use the loo, and then padded quietly back to bed, settling himself beside his mate. Somewhere in his logical mind, he knew he should be upset that he was bonded to 'Harry Bloody Potter', but he wasn't. 

 

His Veela senses told him this man was perfect for him. That he would never hurt him. Never leave him behind. That he would always be there for him. His bond was forever. And for a man who led the life he had of darkness and loneliness, his soul ironically, felt so much lighter and brighter; all because of Samael. 

 

Severus laid a hand on his lover's chest. He could feel the faint heartbeat beneath his hand. Slowly the pace began to increase. Samael was waking. Severus smiled in anticipation of seeing those emerald eyes open... and straddled his love, poised above Samael’s hard member. Reaching down to firmly grasp the turgid appendage, he stroked it and held it erect against his opening, before slowly descending and taking it into his body. He moved with aching slowness. He wanted Samael to awaken gently into the arms of arousal. As he felt the wide head slip past his opening, he paused and watched the sleeping face below him. 

 

Samael rolled his head back slightly and a combination sigh and moan escaped his lips, but his eyes did not open. Severus leaned down, his hair falling around him to brush against Samael’s body, as he licked a pink nipple. Teasing the nipple to hardness, he watched Samael’s face as he closed his lips and sucked gently on the hard nub. Eliciting a vocal response but not the emerald gaze he sought, Severus sat back up and slowly pushed himself down until he was fully seated, then squeezed his internal muscles. 

 

Samael gasped loudly as his eyes suddenly opened. Severus could see the irises were almost completely black with arousal. As Samael focused on him, he smiled down at his mate. "Evening," he drawled, with a seductive grin, as he squeezed his muscles tight around Samael’s member again. Hands came up and drew him down to a passionate kiss. Tongues tangled and chased, as they tasted each other. Severus broke the kiss and sat up. He began to slowly raise and lower himself, his leg muscles flexing, as he rode his mate, hitting his prostate on every stroke. 

 

On the fourth stroke, Samael growled as his eyes glowed faintly. He grasped Severus’ hips firmly and flipped them without breaking their rhythm. Pulling Severus legs up and over his shoulders, he began to stroke deeply and firmly into the long body below him, never breaking his gaze into those black eyes. 

 

Merlin, his mate was beautiful. All that pale skin, those black eyes and kiss-reddened lips, and all that long dark hair spilling across the pillows, made his heart swell and his ardor burn. "Touch yourself, Severus. Stroke yourself." 

 

Severus looked deep into the green eyes he loved as he grasped his member and started to stroke and pull, running his thumb over the dripping slit with each pass. He groaned as arousal curled low in his belly. 

 

"Harder please, My Lord...." he gasped. 

 

"My pleasure.... my love." Samael gripped Severus thighs more firmly at the hip, and stroked harder, angling to hit that spot of pleasure inside of his mate, on every stroke. He grinned when he saw Severus’ head roll back and felt him lift his hips off of the bed and pull his legs down against Samael’s shoulders and back, trying to get him deeper into his body. Their bodies pounded against each other in perfect sync, as moans and cries of pleasure were heard amid the sounds of flesh meeting flesh. Samael sensed Severus was about to come, as he leaned down and licked the pulse point on his mate’s neck, without breaking his rhythm. Severus groaned as he felt the tongue and brush of fangs on his skin. 

 

“Come for me, my love. Come for me...Now!" Samael commanded before sinking his fangs into the alabaster flesh, pounding twice more, he began to suck as Severus screamed, his orgasm ripping through his body, followed immediately by Samael's. 

 

Tempeste, Dorian and Cadeyrn were just waking when they heard the scream. "Ah, Severus and Samael are awake." Cadeyrn commented with a smirk. 

 

"But do they have to forget silencing charms?" Whined Dorian. 

 

“Well, it has been a long time since Samael has been happy.” Tempeste stretched. “Besides, we can make some noise of our own…” She rolled onto her side between her lovers. "I think it's hot," Tempeste whispered in Dorian's ear. Dorian smiled wickedly and leaned in to suck on her earlobe. Cadeyrn, not one to be left out, reached around her to tweak a firm nipple. "I agree," Cadeyrn mumbled from his side. Soon, the noises from the other suite were forgotten. 

 

**_Tbc..._ **


	6. Violin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his friends have been thrown back in time a thousand years. They have choices to make to fulfill their destinies one day at a time. Harry has walked through the centuries alone until he crosses path with a beautiful creature of an ancient bloodline long forgotten, Severus Snape.
> 
> Last story edit: November 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the Wizarding World, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I’m just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.
> 
> Author’s Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement and imagination, this fic would have never been completed. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. We experience great enjoyment in writing these fics for ourselves, and for you. 
> 
> Beta: Calanor and I keep each other on track. Thanks to occasusvenustas for the read through...

******Violin**

 

Chapter 6

 

4,563 words

 

It was much later, in the evening, when Samael, his kin, and his mate, made their way to the headmaster's office where everyone was waiting. Dressed completely in black, they made a striking and startling picture as they strode into the large room where Albus Dumbledore spent most of his time. Moving silently, their entrance caught several of the room’s occupants off guard. Severus found this amusing, as he observed his companion’s pleased expressions. He had always derived a private satisfaction from remaining undetected during his days of spying against the Dark Lord. 

 

Everyone stood and exchanged greetings and brief pleasantries, before Dorian cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. "If this is everyone, we should start for the ships. I know that some will be worried by now." 

 

Samael and his kin, looked around the room at the group assembled. There was a strong contingent. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the current Minister of Magic, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Sirius and Remus, Lucius Malfoy, Hagrid, Minerva, Fred and George, Bill Charlie, Ginny and Percy Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnegan, the DeLacour sisters, the Creevey brothers, and Neville Longbottom. The younger members had been informed of the return of the four, but still wore shocked expressions when they walked through the door. Luna was the exception, only commenting, with a dreamy expression, that she always knew they would return. 

 

Neville looked at each of his friends, and commented, “Blimey, they  _ are _ back,” before dropping in a dead faint. 

 

Scratching his chin, Samael grinned. "We sure know how to make an entrance." He leaned down and waved his hand to cast ‘Ennervate’, and smiled as his longtime friend opened his eyes. “It’s grand to see you again too, Neville. We’re glad to be back, my friend." 

 

Cadeyrn and Seamus assisted Neville to his feet, helping him to brush off and straighten his robes. All of the younger members approached the vampire contingent, to hug and touch, and assure themselves that their friends, despite a more mature appearance, and their former professor, were indeed alive and back. 

 

“It is time, everyone…we must go now.” Dorian prompted, again. 

 

"That would be wise, my boy." The headmaster nodded toward the silver-haired vampire. 

 

Samael, with Severus beside him, led them all out of Hogwarts towards the bridge. They followed him around the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They could hear the creatures stirring in the distance. Overriding the sounds of the creatures were the faint melodic strains of a violin wafting on the breeze.

 

"Brishen must be playing for the Clans," Tempeste explained, seeing the curious looks among their group. As they entered the clearing, two ancient wooden ships of Elfin design came into view. They appeared dark and foreboding, but very beautiful. Samael smiled as he heard the gasps of awe around him. 

 

Standing on the deck of one of the ships, was a lone Gypsy, playing out his heart on an old violin. Scattered around the harbor, where they had anchored the night before, were the creatures of the forest. Unicorns and Dacorns stood side-by-side listening enthralled by the sounds. MerPeople were floating in the water or reclining on the nearby rocks. The giant squid was floating languidly, her tentacles waving about. Other smaller forest creatures had been drawn out by the sounds as well. All were under the spell of the music. 

 

Cadeyrn closed his eyes and sighed. "His music could calm the raging storm if he put his mind to it."

 

“Aye, tha’ it ca’ud.” Seamus added.

 

Samael led them up the gangplank to the deck of the larger ship. There he was met by one of his personal guards.

 

"Gabe." The huge man nodded and waited for his instructions. "Have the hunters been out into the forest?"

 

"Yes, My Lord. They found only a few Death Eaters and have already interrogated them. They are being held in the brig."

 

"Any other news?"

 

"The new WereCat has returned. He's been beaten severely. It is a miracle he still lives. Sidney is caring for him now."

 

"She likes her new pet, then?" Samael asked with a slight smile. 

 

Remus snorted. “Parkinson? A pet?”

 

Samael smiled back at his other godfather, before addressing the group. "Let us convene to the meeting room and sit with our Kin." Motioning his mate to his side, he turned and they led everyone into the interior of the ship. Tempeste, Dorian, Cadeyrn, and Neville followed them, immediately behind. The remainder of the group followed after them, straining to see as much of the ship as possible, as they passed through its corridors. 

 

Moments later after everyone had seated themselves, Samael stood. "My Kin, I present to you Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic of Britain." Both men stood briefly and inclined their heads in greeting to those assembled. 

 

Gabe stood up at Samael’s side, "My Lords. The news we have from the interrogations tells us that Voldemort is in a blind rage over the deaths of his most loyal servants. He plans on attacking within the next two to three days.

 

"He will be most unpredictable." Severus added, remembering well his own experiences with the Dark Lord’s temper. 

 

"When has he  _ ever _ been predictable?" Samael murmured. “Except when he runs his mouth.”

 

Severus rolled his eyes at his mate, and shook his head, but remained silent. 

  
  
  


Another man stood… Aodh, a member of the Sidhe--the Dark Fae of the Unseelie Court. "The Hellhounds are awake and ready to fight. But we must keep them restrained so no harm comes to the 'good' folk during the battle."

 

There were some startled mumbling among the wizards and witches present. Charlie Weasley shivered. He had read the stories of the Hounds of Hell. Better known as Annwn--the Chosen of the Wild Hunt. They were very deadly and fearsome creatures. Few had encountered them and lived to tell the tale.

 

"Lure some of the Death Eaters to the Quidditch pitch and let the hounds have them." Dorian suggested with an evil sneer.

 

"Would some of the rogue Vampires and others side with the Dark Lord?" asked Kingsley, ignoring Dorian’s comment.

 

"I have sent out word, to the other covens and clans of our Kin, that to side with Voldemort would mean retribution and/or death,” growled Samael.

 

Cirdan stood. His long dark hair was braided back from his face-accenting his brilliant blue eyes--eyes that judged and found those of Hogwarts worthy. "I am Lord Cirdan of the Dark Elves. We come to stand at Lord Samael's side in this final battle.” He motioned to the other Dark Fae in the room as he spoke. "We will scout out the surrounding areas tonight and tomorrow.” The dark elves nodded at their leader in acknowledgement, as he returned to his seat. 

 

Caderyn stood, "I'll go with them. The hunters will accompany us as well."

 

Samael glanced at Albus. "What of the students, Headmaster? Should we be concerned about the presence of spies among them?" 

 

"There are supporters amongst the student body. Of that I am sure. Who they are, I can only speculate. But they are very few. The students have long ago started thinking for themselves. Seeing Tom for what he is--a  _ madman _ . The school wards contain tracking charms and barriers against Dark Magic and suspicious behaviors within the castle and on the grounds.”

 

Samael thought for a moment, then nodded slowly. He seemed satisfied for the time being, but he would cast some of his own magic as a precaution. 

 

"We could add to the wards. Such as the ones that protect us against intruders," Tempeste thought aloud. "These would keep them in the Castle. The Dear Lady would more than likely do this herself if you asked, Samael."

 

Samael was quietly thinking. Two more days and it would all be over. "It looms on the horizon. Our destinies have finally come full circle. There is nothing left to do but wait for the bastard to show his face."

 

"Halloween is in two nights, Samael." Tempeste was looking off into the distance. "Samhain."

 

"Would he try a dark ritual?" Dorian asked. 

 

Severus sat forward, "No. He wouldn’t be ready in time. It's a night that all of his past deeds may come back to haunt him. The veil between life and death is the weakest on this night. A ritual on our part could summon those he has destroyed."

 

Gaylen of the Seelie Court stood up, "My Lady Tempeste, you and I could research the archives for such a ritual. There should be many."

 

Tempest's eyes lit at the request. A thousand years had not changed her hunger for books and knowledge. She smiled and nodded slightly toward Gaylen in acceptance. 

 

Severus looked to his lover, wanting permission as well to assist in the research. "My Lord, I have many books at my ancestral home. They could be of use."

 

"Jacob and Sasha will accompany you to your home, Pet." A restraining hand forestalled Severus as he turned to leave, "Be careful and be safe." Samael nodded his head as two shadows moved to stand behind Severus' chair. "At any sign of trouble, return here immediately.”

 

Severus and his two guards slipped away into the darkness. Samael stood, "We have little time to prepare. Let us use it wisely.” He stood for a moment in quiet thought, then smiled to himself as he strode from the room, his own shadows not far from his side. 

 

@@@@@

 

Severus walked into his family ancestral home with his two bodyguards following close behind. The manor’s library was located on the main floor, directly off of the entry hall. He stood for a moment in the entry, the Snape family crest embedded into the white marble floor below his feet. Neely, one of the Snape house elves appeared in front of Severus.

 

“Master Severus! Welcome home, sir. Can Neely get anything for you, or your guests?” Neely clasps her hands together excitedly, her large eyes focused on her master. Neely had been with him since he was a small child, cared for him when his mother was busy with her own potions, and often played with him when there was no one else about. She adored Severus and it gave her great joy to still be serving him. 

 

"We are here to gather some of the books from the library, Neely. We won't be long." He crouched down to eye level of his old friend. "Would you care to come with us when we leave?”

 

"Oh yes! Neely would go anywhere with Master Severus!" She replied, as she bounced in excitement. “Neely will cast the preservation charms on the manor before we leave, sir.”

 

Severus smiled at her jubilance, and his guards chuckled. "Very well. Then, go gather your things. We won't be long, Neely."

 

Severus had chosen the needed volumes. He and his companions had just begun packing them into trunks when a loud gong sounded.

 

"Sir?" Jacob asked. Both guards stood quickly, reaching for their weapons. 

 

"The wards are under attack." Severus moved swiftly to one of the mirrors in the room, "Show me."

 

The mirror misted then cleared. Death Eaters were at the front gates throwing spells, trying to bring down the wards that had stood for almost a thousand years. "We must hurry! Death Eaters are at the gates!"

 

"Neely!" Severus shouted.

  
  


"Here Master." said a small voice at his side.

 

@@@@@

 

At Hogwarts, Samael stood suddenly, bombarded by strong emotions through the bond with his mate---anger, fear, and anticipation…

 

Closing his eyes, Samael concentrated on the bond. Green eyes popped open as he growled. "Damn them! Warriors! To me, now! We go on the hunt!"

 

"Is it Severus?" Cadeyrn asked. 

 

Closing his eyes, Samael answered. "Yes." Concentrating, he attempted to contact Severus through their bond. 'Let me see through your eyes, Love.'

 

After a few moments, he opened his eyes and looked at Cadeyrn and Remus. "Death Eaters are at the gates. Anti-apparition wards must be in place. They cannot escape.” Samael's eyes glowed as his power swirled, bringing the night alive around him. "My Kin, Warriors, lets us show those who dare to harm our own, what we can do."

 

Samael turned to the others in the room. “I will apparate us as one, to the manor. They will not be expecting us. Be on your guard. Do not hesitate to kill the Death Eaters.” 

 

Samael raised a hand into the air.... in a shimmering light, a sword appeared in his hand. Cadeyrn copied the action and another appeared in his hand as well. They sheathed the weapons at their sides. Albus was shocked as he recognized the swords. They were those of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. “Ready yourselves!” Samael’s voice rang out. He raised his hand and made a sweeping motion over the assembled group, and a loud crack was heard as everyone disappeared. 

 

Severus' eyes widen when he felt the bond flare. His mate was close by. His tension eased and he sent a flare of warmth through the bond. Neely held onto her master, using both of their magics to hold the wards. Snape Manor had not fallen to invaders in all its years and it would not on this day either. Severus watched the mirrors around the room. Each one showed him an entrance to the manor. The largest showed him the gates. Behind the unknowing Death Eaters appeared a large contingent of warriors-- his lover, Samael, in the front leading them.

  
  
  


Severus had sealed the library when the attacks began. This room was the heart of the ancient fortress; many of the Snape Lords had defended the keep from this room. The sounds of hexes and spells being cast grew louder, then a loud crack of Apparation was heard. Severus smiled. 

 

Samael and the others appeared behind the black clad attackers. Many of them turned, startled at the sound. It was the only warning they had before they were attacked. Before they could return the spells being cast at them, a third of their number had already fallen. They were no match for the Dark Elves, Werewolves, and Vampires. 

 

Samael eyes glowed in anger and his power radiated around him. His sword sliced through the air bringing down any Death Eater that challenged him. The Werewolves had shifted and were ripping bodies apart. Remus stayed close to his side, as did Gabe and Cadeyrn. The battle lasted no more than a few minutes as it took the Kin no time at all to decimate the Death Eaters. Some of the attackers had fled when they realized any effort to fight back was futile. The werewolves shifted back and the rest sheathed their weapons. Samael looked around them at the dead and mangled bodies. A wave of his hand banished the Anti-Apparation wards. He sent a feeling of love and safety through the bond to Severus, and moments later the doors to the manor opened. He walked swiftly up the path towards the ancient manor. He had to make sure all was well even though the bond told him that Severus was fine. 

 

Severus stood waiting just inside the doors. Even though the urge to run up to his mate was great, he would maintain his dignity. His guards stood behind him and a small female house elf, wearing Snape colors, stood closely by Severus as if she too was guarding him. He did smirk though. Samael looked every bit the conquering hero as he walked up the path. His sword in hand, his clothes disheveled and covered in blood, and his eyes glowing and predatory. Severus would not run--no he would not, as he nervously shuffled his feet.

 

Samael reached out as he stepped into the manor and drew his mate into his arms. Inhaling his scent, he started to calm down. "What happen?"

 

"Voldemort must have placed warning spells around the manor."

 

"Why?" Cadeyrn asked as he stopped beside Samael. “He thinks you’re dead.”

 

Severus turned in his mate’s embrace. "The spells had most likely have been in place for years. He was always interested in the Snape Family library. We have long collected Dark Arts books from ages past. Some are rare and first editions. I have one that was written by Morgana herself."

 

“Impressive!” Remus exclaimed, a look of longing and amazement on his face.

 

Cadeyrn rolled his eyes and smiled. “Don’t tell Tempeste!” There were several amused chuckles around him. 

 

Severus smiled. "Those books are included in the ones I was bringing."

 

"Then we shall take the whole Library with us. We must hurry in case our attackers return with reinforcements." Samael released Severus and strode into the library. He stopped in the center of the room and began muttering a spell. 

 

All of the books flew from the shelves and packed themselves into several trunks that had appeared around Samael’s feet. Once they were all packed, the trucks shut themselves, shrunk, and flew to Samael’s outstretched hand. He turned and handed the tiny trunks to his mate, who pocketed them. 

 

"Master Severus," Neely asked from his side, her hand still clutched around his leg, as she looked back and forth between Severus and Samael.

 

"Yes, Neely?"

 

"You are bonded?" Her large luminous eyes were looking at Samael.

 

"Yes, Neely, I am bonded and this is my mate, Lord Samael Ardius Marceau."

 

Neely smiled wide and clapped her hands. She turned to Samael and bowed. “Hello, Master Samael. Neely will be proud to serve you as well."

 

Samael bowed his head slightly toward her. "I accept your magic, House Elf Neely."

 

Samael turned to his mate. "Severus. We should increase the wards around the manor. Voldemort may try again."

 

"Weave a few surprises in for those who try again," Cadeyrn said from doorway. "Are we ready? I don't like waiting for the other shoe to drop."

 

"Neely has already done that, Master Samael." The house elf interjected, a mischievous grin on her small face.

 

"I like your style, Neely." Samael chuckled at the ingenuity of his mate’s small companion. 

 

"Then let us leave and proceed back to Hogwarts," Samael said ushering everyone around him out of the manor, keeping a tight hold on Severus' hand. Neely followed close behind her masters, keeping a sharp eye on their surroundings. Once outside the gates, everyone had gathered together, and Samael waved his hand, Apparating them all back to the ships.

 

When everyone appeared back at the ship, Samael and Severus are not with the group. Everyone started looking around and murmuring in alarm. Neely appeared with a pop next to Cadeyrn.

 

"Master's said to give this to Red-haired man. It is Master Severus' Library. Master Samael said it was to be added to the Conclave library."

 

"Did something happen to Severus?" Albus asked. Frowning as he asked. Hoping nothing had happened to they man he thought of as a son.

 

"No, Headmaster," Tempeste began as she took the rucksack containing the shrunken trunks, "Samael is taking care of his mate. The bond is still new and he's reassuring himself. Reaffirming the bond.”

 

When Severus opened his eyes, he frowned. He was not where he thought he should be. He looked up to Samael, the question dying on his lips. Samael had a primal hungry look in his eyes and his breaths were heavy.

 

"I have waited a thousand years for you. And in one moment, I almost lost you."

 

One hand reached up and caressed a pale cheek. A slight tremor was the only indication of Samael’s tight control over his emotions, before he swooped down and laid claim to his mate’s mouth. His hands were everywhere at once-touching…caressing. Severus, suddenly, found himself facing the wall of the cabin he shared with Samael, pressed firmly against the smooth wood. Bare from the waist up, hands began mapping his body, moving down his sides to his hips, pulling his trousers down as Samael slid to the floor behind him. 

  
  
  


"I'm going to fill you up, Severus Snape." Kissing and licking as he went. Biting each arse cheek, then parting them with his fingers. 

  
  
  


Severus' breath caught then sped up as he realized what Samael was going to do to him. He closed his eyes and let his forehead drop to rest against the wall, his hands spread to either side of his head to brace himself. Suddenly he felt a warm wet caress between his cheeks. Samael's tongue swept across his hole, and then swirled around it, teasing the sensitive skin. Severus' breath hitched and he whined, as he canted his hips forward and spread his legs to open himself more to Samael's ministrations.

 

"Yeesssss...." came the husky voice from behind him.

 

The tongue teased more---the tip dancing around the puckered opening. Samael nipped a pale cheek.

 

“Do you enjoy this, love?” Samael’s warm breath ghosted against his trembling flesh. All Severus could do was whimper in reply. Samael chuckled, “Good. Let me give you more, then.”

 

He felt warm hands spread over the globes of his arse again, thumbs pressing in near his hole and spreading him wide. He felt one warm swipe of tongue across his hole, before he felt that tongue begin to breach him. Samael’s tongue wiggled against the puckered opening, entering only slightly at first, stimulating the sensitive tissues. As his body began to relax, Samael pressed in further, wiggling, stroking in and out---gently persuading the muscles to give--to allow him entry. 

 

Severus whined and his legs trembled. His cock was erect and leaking. This felt  _ so _ good. He had never experienced anything like it before. He tried to cant his hips further, but was unable to, causing him to groan in frustration. Samael must have sensed his intention, because he reached with one hand and gently grabbed on of Severus’ hips and pulled him back a bit from the wall, without stopping the devilish teasing. That hand went immediately back to spreading him wide. Samael sealed his mouth over the relaxed hole and began to tongue-fuck him in earnest, as he moaned in pleasure---the vibration dancing against Severus skin. Severus’ eyes rolled back and he groaned loudly at the sudden inundation of stimuli to such a sensitive area. His hips started to pump, trying to push back on Samael’s tongue, while simultaneously looking for friction for his aching cock. Arousal curled heavily through his body as he panted, gasping for breath. His skin was flushed a delicious shade of pink and was glistening with sweat.

 

“Pleeease….My Lord…” Severus gasped. 

 

Samael retreated from his body, teeth nipping playfully at his skin. Warm kisses traveled up his spine---up his trembling body until he felt a warm tongue caress the claiming bite on his shoulder.

 

“Beautiful.”

 

Samael cast cleansing and breath freshening charms, as he wrapped his arms around the pale body in front of him. He slid his hand down to wrap firmly around the hard member and stroked leisurely, passing his thumb over the sensitive tip. 

 

“What shall I do with you now, my Pet?” His warm breath stirred the hair around Severus’ ear. Severus’ arms wrapped over his, against his chest, and his head dropped back onto Samael’s shoulder, as his breath came in ragged gasps--his body almost too weak to remain standing.

 

"Fuck me." came the breathy reply. 

 

Severus' body was nothing but a trembling mass of flesh, pounding blood, and surging arousal. Feeling the hard body behind him--around him. The hard cock rubbing against his arse. Samael had vanished his clothing at some point. His hot body pressed up against the full length of his mate, skin to skin. Ahhh, the feeling was exhilarating and intense. Severus felt as though he was going to explode. 

 

“That. My Love, would give me great pleasure.” Samael sucked Severus earlobe into his mouth and sucked it gently, then kissed the pale jaw. He pulled one of Severus’ hands to his lips and kissed it, before leading his mate to the large bed.

  
  
  


He laid Severus down on the bed... stretched out before him, on his stomach. All flushed skin and trembling muscles. Samael climbed up on the bed and pulled his lover's hips up as Severus braced himself, his head resting on his folded arms. Samael leaned down, across his back, and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to fuck you Severus to the point you won't know where I begin and you end...," Then he breached him--his cock slowly and languidly moving into the tight opening until he was seated firmly against Severus’ body.

 

He waited a moment for Severus to adjust…then, he began to thrust… slowly and firmly.

 

Severus gasped and let himself go, opening the bond fully. Emotions of love, lust and wanting filled him--so many things at once. So many things he never thought he would feel in his lifetime, and his lover was giving it all to him--now.

 

This was lovemaking in its purest form. And it was driving him mad--mad with arousal and desire. Severus started moving his hips against Samael, bringing more contact--more friction.

 

"Oh, Yessss…. More.... please… " He begged, as he thrust back against Samael, taking him deeper into his body. The added friction of the coverlet against his aching cock was making him wild with each thrust...causing him to buck harder against Samael. His hands balled into fists, grabbing the coverlet as he pressed his forehead into his arms. Samael shifted his hips slightly and came in contact on the next thrust, with that special spot inside. Severus threw his head up and howled as his body quivered. He pushed back harder trying to hit that spot again. He heard a loud moan as strong hands gripped his hips tighter and began to thrust deeper and harder into his body, hitting that spot on every thrust.

 

“Severussss…,” Samael hissed. 

 

“ _ Oh Merlin!! _ ” he growled, so close---just a bit more…

 

Samael's body was tightening, his breathing heavy and ragged, and his body shimmering with sweat. His magic swirled around him and his mate, binding them closer together--their souls open... He thrust harder, as he leaned over the other man, the bed shuddering below them. His fangs lengthening, he licked the bite on Severus' shoulder, and as he came, he bit down hard, claiming and re-marking his lover. The intensity of the bite tipped Severus over the edge and he howled as his body climaxed, and he covered the bedding below him with his essence. As his body spasmed and trembled, and tightened, he felt Samael thrust against him one last time and howl as he filled his body with warmth, his arm wrapped around Severus’ chest and his other hand gripping a hip. There would be a bruise there tomorrow, but neither took notice of it at the moment. As they lay locked together in the final throws of passion, Samael drank from his mate, further sealing their bond, as their magic projected outward.

 

Angelina stumbled as the ship rocked against the docks. She smirked when she felt the strong magic flow over her skin. "Ah Little Master.... and My Lord... are feeling much better now." She headed to her quarters, with a smile on her lips as she steadied herself against the passage walls. 

  
  
  


**_TBC...._ **

 


	7. A Line In The Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his friends have been thrown back in time a thousand years. They have choices to make to fulfill their destinies one day at a time. Harry has walked through the centuries alone until he crosses path with a beautiful creature of an ancient bloodline long forgotten, Severus Snape.
> 
> Last story edit: November 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the Wizarding World, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I’m just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.
> 
> Author’s Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement and imagination, this fic would have never been completed. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. We experience great enjoyment in writing these fics for ourselves, and for you. 
> 
> Beta: Calanor and I keep each other on track. Thanks to occasusvenustas for the read through...

******_A Line In The Sand_ **

 

3,271 words

 

Chapter 7 

 

The last rays of the setting sun faded into the horizon. Samael stood on the battlements of the castle, listening to the sounds around him. Things had been in motion ever since the moment they returned from Severus' manor. Even Neely was busy assisting in the preparations. She could be seen happily popping in and out as she helped wherever she could. 

 

Severus, Tempeste and Gaylen had been locked up in the Founder's library for hours researching a possible way to destroy Voldemort once and for all. It was only this morning before the sun rose, that they found what they were looking for--a portal straight to hell. Gaylen found the spell in Morgana's book. The same book that Voldemort himself had been searching for. Tempeste shivered as she and Severus read through the book. The woman was evil, but had been a brilliant witch in her day. If Tom Riddle had ever found that book, there would have been any way to stop him. Darkness and bloodshed would have reigned across the Wizarding World and beyond. 

 

As Samael stood there waiting for events to unfold--for Tom Riddle to make the first move--to cross the proverbial line in the sand, he considered their most important element. They had to find a node of power to fuel the spell. It was ironic that a fairy ring again was found nearby. Samael would lure the bastard here where everyone was waiting. Once he entered the circle of power, he would not be able to step out. Tom Riddle was nearby. He could feel his evil slithering across the land. Samael had drawn the line and it was only a matter of time until the Dark Lord stepped over it. All they needed to do was to wait patiently. 

 

A hand came to rest on his lower back, warm and inviting as it slid around his waist. Samael inhaled the scent of his lover as he gathered him in his arms. "Severus." He let his magic envelope them. "It's almost time. I can feel his darkness seeping out into the lands." Resting his forehead against Severus’, he looked into the onyx eyes. "I want you to stay with Albus." 

 

Severus' arms tighten around his lover and Lord. "Samael..." 

 

"Reach with your magic, Severus. Feel what I see." Samael laid a hand across Severus' abdomen. "We have created a life. I won't have you putting you or our child in danger." 

 

Long elegant fingers came to rest over Samael's hand, "A child..." Onyx eyes widened as he searched out the life within him. 

 

"Jacob and Marius, assisted by a pack of Werecats, will stay with you and Albus. They will keep you safe if we fail." 

 

Severus reached up with his hands, cradling his love's face. "You won't. You have sacrificed so much and given up your life for others. Indeed now you have so much more to live for." 

 

A gong sounded through the castle. "Go, Love. It is beginning. The castle will tell me when you're safe." 

 

Severus brushed his lips against Samael's before turning and leaving. 

 

"I love you, Severus." 

 

Severus turned just before he descended the stairs, smirking, "And I you, My Lor-- Samael." 

 

Samael turned towards the stone battlement, his long black battle robes snapping in the sharp breeze and the heavy comfort of his ancient sword strapped to his back. Stepping atop the battlement wall and looking out into the growing darkness with only the moon to light the surrounding grounds, he let his magic flare out into the night. The castle warning sounded again as the enemy grew closer. Around him Warriors gathered, taking positions, their bows cocked and ready. A hellhound howled, cutting into the deadly silence. One by one they appeared; Cadeyrn, Tempeste and then Dorian--all dressed in battle robes and armed with ancient swords similar to Samael’s. They moved to stand around him--ready to fight. Ready to face their destinies at long last. 

 

Below him at the doors of the castle, he could see others waiting. Among them, stood Remus, Sirius, Hagrid, and the Weasley men. He could feel the shifting of the werewolves, werecats, and wereleopards hidden in the shadows nearby. He felt the telltale tingle of the castle’s magic, as she told him that his mate was fine, and that the students were locked away safely in the dorms. All of them were accounted for. 

 

"It's time. Let's bring this war to an end once and for all." 

 

As one, the four friends stepped off the battlements and dropped gracefully to the ground below. From the forest, shadows moved, and Vampires, Elves, and Seelie-both Light and Dark--came to stand beside them, waiting for the enemy to make their move. 

 

Their wait was brief. 

 

Samael glared as he saw the rogue vampires move forward, the Colors of the Clan noticeable even in the moonlight. 

 

The Clan of the Kragan would be vanquished this night for not heeding the declarations made. "So shall it be. So mote it be, Clan Kragan. You have chosen your side against the Conclave. Now accept your punishment." Samael pulled his sword from the scabbard on his back... others along the line pulled theirs as well. The scraping of blades could be heard through the still night. The coming rogues not realizing they were walking into a trap. Spells had been placed around the grounds giving the Side of Light an advantage. It would be the downfall of the enemy’s initial attack. 

 

In the distance, the Hellhounds howled again, long and hard. It had begun. "Now," Samael whispered as spelled arrows flew from bows and found their targets. Rogue vampires disappeared into dust, as their screams were carried away on the winds. 

 

"Spell fire." Caderyn said from Samael's right. 

 

"I will lure him to the node…and the ring. Stay close," Samael said, moving forward as the next wave of Vampires approached. His Kin moved forward to distract the approaching enemy and cover Samael as he left to go to Hagrid’s cabin, fighting his way through Vampires and Death Eaters. 

 

Up in the Headmaster's tower, Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk; A large crystal snow globe in front of him--a small replica of Hogwarts and it’s grounds at it’s center. Severus stood at his side--his gaze fixed on the globe itself--the glass signifying the outer wards of the castle and grounds. A physical manifestation of the strong protections he knew were there but were invisible. The glass itself glowed faintly showing the wards were still in place and at full strength. Every now and again… a crackle would sound as another blast of magic tried to break the wards. It was not common knowledge that the Founders had purposely built the Headmaster's tower on a node of earth magick. It provided constant fuel to the wards. It was why the castle had never fallen. On this day, Gods and gGoddesses willing, it would remain unbreached. 

 

Tiny figures moved across the landscape---representations of the warriors battling the enemy. Severus’ chest tightened knowing his Love was among them. If the area of the Quidditch pitch was any indication, a bloodbath had occurred--as the ground was bathed in red and still bodies lay everywhere. Albus uttered a quiet spell that allowed them to see the pitch up close. Both breathed a sigh of relief when no members of the Light were among the dead. Only the hellhounds were present, gorging themselves on the flesh of the fallen. 

 

Hagrid could be seen, watching from a distance, his voice carrying on the wind,” Misunderstood puppies, they are.” Shaking his head, he turned and ran to again join the battle. 

 

Severus shook his head, mumbling quietly, ”Misunderstood puppies, indeed.” He laid a hand on his abdomen. "There will be no pets from Hagrid. None." 

 

Albus looked up at him, smiling---blue eyes twinkling. “That would be a wise decision my boy. "Just don't accept any eggs from the man either.” He reached over and tenderly patted the hand on Severus’ abdomen, before returning his attention to the globe. Severus’ eyes grew wide, but he said nothing as he continued to watch the battle. 

 

"Eggs?" He asked, not taking his attention from the globe. 

 

"Ah, a story for another time, Severus for when Samael is here. It will be his to tell, after all." Albus replied quietly. 

 

Outside, the Side of the Light fought hard and swift as Rogue vampire and Death Eater came at them. Bodies dropped left and right as they moved forward. Every few strides, Samael would let out a burst of power to show Tom Riddle where he was. And he knew, despite the absence of the link he once carried, the magic the madman radiated was so enraged, that he was following Samael’s power blindly. His own senses were telling him that his Kin and their allies were making their way to the Whomping Willow. Only the strongest of the light could help when they started the spell. Remus, Sirius, Lucius, and Minerva were slowly pacing them along the ridge above. The Seelie and Dark Elves kept close as they moved. The fighting was brutal and fast--hard and bloody, as they crept closer to their destination. 

 

As they reached the area, Tom Riddle stepped out into a pool of silver moonlight. "Ah, Harry Potter and his compatriots. Mr. Parkinson could tell me nothing except that you were alive and well." 

 

Samael stepped out of the grove of trees, his friends standing behind him. It was now or never. Glancing around he saw the others waiting for his signal. Taking a deep breath, he moved towards the monster that had ruled his life for far too long. 

 

"It ends tonight, Tom." 

 

"You think yourself powerful, Potter. You'll go down fighting… just like your father. He didn't stand a chance against me… the same as your mother--begging for your life." 

 

Samael tamped down his anger, and let a burst of magic swirl around him before he released it. The wave of power burst outward and knocked Tom Riddle back toward the waiting fairy ring. 

 

Tom rose gracefully from the ground, and brushed off his robes, a sneer on his face. "What's this? A show of strength? Petty. Nothing." 

 

Dorian, Cade, and Tempeste came to stand beside him. A slight nod was the only warning, before another burst, stronger this time, pushed the dark wizard back again, closer still to the fairy ring. Only a few more steps, and Tom Riddle--the Dark Lord Voldemort--would be trapped. Elves and Seelie took their places next to the Conclave’s vampires, adding their power. 

 

Another burst and he was pushed back until he stumbled into the ring itself. Suddenly a light pulsed around him as the others came from the shadows and started chanting the long lost spell; an ancient spell that would rid the Wizarding world of his dark terror, forever. Voices rose in unison and harmony as the ancient words sounded and the strong magic flowed---from the earth and from the warriors. A language long forgotten spilled from their lips. Power rose up and swirled as a portal appeared behind the Dark Wizard. 

 

Only Darkness could be seen as ghostly hands reached out and pulled the unsuspecting half-man into the void. He cursed and fought, but to no avail, his eyes widening in a rare display of fear as he realized there was no escape this time. A bone-chilling wail escaped his lips and chilled the bones of those who watched him disappear into the blackness and the void disappeared. 

 

Samael closed his eyes, released a sigh and spoke quietly. "So mote it be." 

 

Cheers began to be heard as the news traveled across the battlefield. The Dark Lord was dead and gone---his reign of terror was over--for good. 

 

In the tower, Albus leaned back and sighed. Harry had accomplished, with the help of many, that which he had been born to do. He smiled and his eyes twinkled as he looked up at the dark-haired Veela/Wizard at his side. Severus’ eyes were wet and tears tracked down his face as relief coursed through his body. He rubbed his hand over his abdomen as he contemplated raising his child freely in the Wizarding world. He felt the loving brush of Samael’s magic against his mind and he sobbed.  They were  _ all _ finally free.

 

@@@@@

 

Albus met them at the castle doors. The remaining Death Eaters were brought to the main lawn for trial and judgement. He had already whispered in Kingsley's ear about making sure those marked were tested to see if they had joined Voldemort willingly or had been forced, as Lucius and Severus had by their fathers.

 

Samael was almost giddy with the excitement and happiness floating through the bond he shared with Severus. Who knew the former snarky man could be this happy? He smiled at his mate. Severus stood just behind and to the right of the Headmaster, listening intently to the conversation between Albus and the Head of the Aurors. Severus happened to look up and see Samael’s smile and returned it. Who would have thought that only a few days ago, a chance meeting would have brought the two most unlikely, but perfectly matched, people together? 

 

Samael, Cadeyrn, Dorian, and Tempeste stopped walking suddenly when a golden dome of light appeared around them only feet away from the Castle doors. A phoenix song radiated around them-the sound was uplifting and beautiful. Severus and Albus joined the four, watching and listening, unhindered by the dome. A portal so unlike the one they had just condemned Tom Riddle to, only moments ago, opened before them. This one was as bright as the shining sun. From the misty swirl forms moved and took shape. Eight people stepped through into this world; Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin, were first...followed by Cedric Diggory, Narcissa Malfoy, and …finally… James and Lily Potter.

 

The four took a step back, from the ghosts of the past, as Sirius, Remus, and Lucius moved up behind them.

 

"We are not here to take you," Helga began. 

 

"Only to tell you to live." Rowena smiled. "And give you a gift."

 

"The Goddesses and Gods have watched the four of you do so much more than bring down the Darkest Wizard of the world, but unite the creatures who had nothing before. You gave them a sense of family. You gave them a home." Godric smiled as he spoke and Salazar nodded his agreement. 

 

"We cannot take the curse of the Vampire away and we would not. There are those who would be heartbroken and we would not do that to them." "We give you the gift of daywalking." 

 

"The sun no longer has any hold over you." Salazar continued.

 

"For children should be raised in the sunshine and open spaces," Lily whispered, as she moved to Severus’ side and her transparent hand ghosted over his still-flat abdomen. Samael took one step, and then another, as he was met halfway by the parents who gave him life. A father who stood guard till his last breath and a mother who gave her love to save her only child.

 

“Mum…Dad…” Tears filled his eyes. “I wish I could have…” His voice was tight and trailed off, as he reached for Severus’ hand.

 

“Shhhh….Harry, love…we understand…you could not change history.” Lily smiled and cupped her son’s cheek. Samael leaned into it, eyes closed, barely feeling the feathery touch against his skin. Tears began to slowly slide down his cheeks as he felt his mate’s arm slide around his waist. 

 

James turned to Severus. “Severus, I apologize for everything the Marauders ever did to you. You have become a brave and valiant wizard…and a loving mate for my son. Please take care of our granddaughter."...."Your mother sends her love and a message. She says she doesn’t want to see you for a  _ very _ long time.” 

 

“Thank you…J-James…” Severus replied in a quiet, almost stunned voice. 

 

Draco and Lucius approached Narcissa, tears in their eyes. 

 

"Oh my handsome and brave men. I have watched and cried as you both climbed and rallied against those who tried to keep you down.”

 

"Mother, I've missed you so much." Draco smiled through tear-filled eyes.

 

"And I have missed you, but the Gods were generous and granted you two beautiful and brave mates." She turned to Lucius. "And you Lucius...I know that we did what we had to do by bonding...and you had to leave behind your lover as well. But you have been reunited with him... and I hope you are both happy.” 

 

“Thank you, Cissa…that means so much to me. I did love you in my own way and we had Draco.” Lucius smiled warmly at her as he spoke, reaching behind him to grasp Remus’ hand.

 

Narcissa reached out to Tempeste, "Your parents could not come but I bring a message for you as well. “Their deaths were painless because of the cleverness and bravery of Harry’s mate, Severus. He couldn’t save them, so he spelled them to feel nothing, then cast a spell on the other Death Eaters so they only thought they had tortured them. They have been able to watch you all these years and are proud of you. Be happy with your loved ones. Your parents love you very much.”

 

Tempeste sobbed as Cadeyrn and Dorian wrapped their arms around her. They knew how much she missed her parents. “Please tell them I love them and miss them very much.” She wiped a tear from her cheek and tried to smile. 

 

Rowena and Helga stepped up to Tempeste and cast a silent spell. "We promised when the time was right, that you would be able to have children…two new lives are growing within you now; a boy and a girl---one child from each of your mates. New lives that have waited almost a thousand years to be…cherish and love them well. Teach them all your knowledge that they may pass it on.” Tempeste, Dorian and Cadeyrn hugged each other and cried tears of joy as they all touched Tempeste’s flat abdomen, trying to imagine two new lives growing there. 

 

"Harry?"

 

Samael turns towards the young man who would be forever youthful in his eyes--someone who died far too young. "Cedric..."

 

"I don't blame you...I understand who killed me and it wasn't your fault. My parents are with me now and we are happy. Be happy Harry--Samael. Just remember to love and live." Smiling at Severus, then Samael, he continued. “ You have made a good start.”

 

The phoenix song began to fade and the ghosts of the past stepped back toward the portal. Samael moved forward and attempted to grab his parents. They turned and smiled at Samael, holding up their hands indicating he should stay where he was. 

 

James spoke with a melancholy tone. "Good-bye Padfoot … Moony. When the time comes, Lily and I will be waiting. Take care of our grandchildren. They are going to need grandparents to spoil them." Sirius and Remus mumbled vows to do as they had been appointed, with tears in their eyes as they watched their best friends go. 

 

Lily looked at Samael’s distressed expression with understanding. “We love you Harry, and you as well Severus. Love our grandchildren as we would.” Everyone watched silently as the ghosts disappeared into the portal, followed by the Founders. 

 

There was not a dry eye to be found amongst them and now all that is left, is a full future.... and love. 

 

Lots of love. 

 

**_~finis~  almost..._ **

 

**_But is anything truly over.... ever..._ **

  
  


**_A/N::only an epilouge left folks.. Remember to give a shout out to Morgan.. she's the force behind the sex..._ **


	8. Epilogue: The New Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his friends have been thrown back in time a thousand years. They have choices to make to fulfill their destinies one day at a time. Harry has walked through the centuries alone until he crosses path with a beautiful creature of an ancient bloodline long forgotten, Severus Snape.
> 
> Last story edit: November 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the Wizarding World, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I’m just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.
> 
> Author’s Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement and imagination, this fic would have never been completed. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. We experience great enjoyment in writing these fics for ourselves, and for you.
> 
> Beta: Calanor and I keep each other on track. Thanks to occasusvenustas for the read through...  
> Chapter Text

**_Epilogue: The New Future_ **

 

**_Chapter 8_ **

 

**_3,535 words_ **

 

_ 15 years later.... Mid-July, The Coven mansion, in the Carpathian Mountains: _

 

Samael rolled over in his sleep, reaching for his mate, only to find cold sheets. Blearily, he sat up in the large bed wondering where Severus had gone, his vampire sight allowing him to see clearly in the dark, when he heard all-too-familiar sounds coming from the loo. After five children...they’d thought that their family was complete but then, the Goddess had blessed them once again. And this time, Severus wasn't alone-- Dorian and Tempeste were both expecting as well. Lady Angelina was beside herself with the anticipation of more babies to care for—as was Neely, the Snape family house elf who’d accompanied Severus back to the Coven’s mansion years ago. 

 

Snorting to himself as he crawled from the bed, he thought of the conversation he’d had the previous evening with Cadeyrn. The man was swelled with pride that both of his mates were pregnant again. He hadn’t been quite sure how he had survived the previous pregnancies, and now they were pregnant at the same time! He was telling Samael that if he didn't go insane from the mood swings after this was all said and done...it would be a miracle from the Gods. 

 

Severus had taken to pregnancy naturally—a trait of his Dark Veela heritage. Almost two years to the day, after each birth, he would become pregnant again. It had been over three years—closer to four, since the birth of their last child. So this pregnancy was a bit of a surprise. But no matter, Severus took it all in stride—so opposite that of the dark moody Potions Master from Hogwarts he’s once been. 

 

Once the sickness passed, Severus suffered no other maladies or negative symptoms. Samael found his mate to be the most beautiful when gravid with child. His coloring would become flawless, and almost rosy, his hair would shine and be even silkier to the touch, his demeanor would become peaceful and contemplative---and the sex…Severus was insatiable, much to Samael’s enjoyment. The only thing Samael could not get accustomed to, were the odd cravings Severus experienced. After four pregnancies, his mate had yet to learn that certain foods were too rich, and did not agree with him while pregnant. 

 

Padding to the bathroom, he summoned a cold flannel on the way. Samael found his lover on the floor, pale as a morning snow, as he rested his forehead on the edge of the toilet, waiting to see if his stomach was finished rebelling for the moment. Samael kneeled, smoothed away the ebony hair and wiped Severus’ face gently. 

 

“My Pet, when will you learn?” Samael chided lovingly, as he braided the long hair again, to keep it out of the way. 

 

Severus groaned, “I know…but the berries...taste so good…can’t resist.” 

 

“Ah, then maybe a handful, instead of a bowlful then, would be better.” Samael smiled, knowing how difficult it was for a pregnant Severus to resist the rare and rich elfin berries. “I will speak with Angelina about portioning the berries to see if that helps.” 

 

“Maybe that would be for the best. The elfin berry cakes don’t seem to bother me.” Leaning back, Severus reached for his mate’s shoulder to brace himself. “I think I will be fine now. I apologize, My Love, for waking you so early.” 

 

Samael smiled as he helped Severus to his feet, wrapping his arms around the gently swelled waistline, and hugging his mate to him. “It’s alright my Pet, we will just crawl back under the covers and hold each other. Would you like to rinse your mouth first?” 

 

“Yes,” came the reply as Severus made a face at the foul taste in his mouth. “That would be advisable.” 

 

“Very well.” Kissing Severus on the forehead, he released him and turned to enter the bedroom. “I will go warm the sheets again and wait for you.” 

 

After rinsing his mouth and casting a breath-freshening charm, Severus crawled into bed again, wrapping arms and legs around his Lord and soulmate. Samael captured Severus lips in a loving kiss as he buried his fingers in the dark hair at Severus’ nape. 

 

“I love you so much, My Pet.” A hand wandered down to cup the swell of their unborn child. “Another child, Love--another gift from the Goddess. You are so beautiful and desirable to me like this…” Samael leaned in again, his eyes dark with arousal, and captured Severus’ lips again in an aggressive and hungry kiss. Severus arched into his mate and moaned loudly, aroused by the sudden ardor exhibited by Samael. 

 

“Papa! Da!” 

 

A sudden chill fell over their ardor as a small voice called from the hall and a small hand knocked on their door. Samael closed his eyes and sighed, while a flushed Severus smirked at him. Samael leaned in and kissed his nose before sitting up in their large bed. 

 

“PAPA!! DA!!” The voice came again, with an undertone of whining impatience. 

 

“Yes, Annabella…. one moment!” Severus called as he rolled from the bed to his feet, still somewhat agile. He strode toward the door as the knocking stopped. Opening the door, he saw their youngest standing there, dancing impatiently. Annabella had flaming red hair and was the mirror image of her grandmother, Lily, though she seemed to have more of Severus’ personality. 

 

“Granny Molly is coming!” She peeked around Severus to see where her Papa was. Seeing him still in bed and the ruffled appearance of her Da, she crossed her arms and eyed Severus, mirroring ‘the Snape eyebrow’ perfectly. 

 

“You and Papa been kissin’ ‘gain! Are we gonna have ‘nother baby?” 

 

Samael walked up behind his mate and looked over Severus’ shoulder at their youngest daughter, then eyed his mate. They would have to discuss where that inquiry came from when there was more time. 

 

“Holy Merlin, Pet, she’s channeling the Potions Master.” 

 

Severus snorted. 

 

"Well, hur’y up! Granny Molly is comin’! Uncles Gred an’ Forge said that Auntie PopPop an’ Auntie Min are coming too..." 

 

A dark-haired girl moved silently behind her younger sister. Renata put her hand on Annabella’s shoulder. “Shush! Bella! That was not an appropriate question to ask Papa and Da.” 

 

“But Rena…” She whined, sticking out her lip in a pout. 

 

“Shush!” Renata turned to her parents. “Good Morning, Da—Papa. Uncles Moony and Paddy are here. Lady Angelina has everyone waiting in the library.” 

 

“Thank you Renata---and Annabella. We will shower and dress, then join you. Please have Lady…” 

 

Renata smiled at her Papa. “Lady Angelina has already seen to everyone’s comfort, Papa.” 

 

“Of course. Very well.” Samael put his arm around Severus’ waist. “Go, and help Lady Angelina keep an eye on your uncles.” He called as he spelled the door closed. 

 

Severus turned to his mate and wrapped his arms around Samael, leaning in and biting his neck. “Where were we?” He purred. Hearing Samael’s breath hitch, he grinned. “Let’s make good use of that shower.” 

 

Renata and Annabella heard their parent’s laughter as they moved down the hall to the staircase. Renata just shook her head. “Bella, I can’t believe you asked Da that question!” 

 

Bella looked at her sister, an expression of being very put out on her face. “Well, I heard you and Kestorr and Olivia talking the other day…” 

 

“Bella! Eavesdropping! You know better.” She stopped them at the top of the stairs and turned her sister to face her. “Promise me. No. More. Eavesdropping. And no more questions like that to Da and Papa! If you have questions, ask me, or Lady Angelina. OK?” 

 

Bella looked at her shoes and pouted. “Yes, Rena… I promise. But, ARE we gonna have ‘nother baby?” 

 

Renata rolled her eyes and sighed. “I have no idea. But if we were, they would tell us.” 

 

“Can Da have twins? Uncle Dory had twins.” 

 

“Yes,” She snorted. “And Uncle Lucius fainted.” 

 

Bella snickered. "Uncle Cade says that's because Uncle Lucius is a drama queen." 

 

“Bella!” Renata’s gaze was sharp, as she looked at her little sister. Then she sighed and the look in her eyes warmed. She grabbed Renata’s hand and squeezed gently. 

 

“Well Da should have twins next.” Bella stopped when they reached the bottom of the stairs. Her brow was creased in thought. “Rena, how come Papa never has babies?” 

 

Renata groaned. “Bella, I think we need to talk to Lady Angelina tonight after the party. Now let’s go.” She steered her sister to the library and their guests before she could ask any more questions. 

 

@@@@@

  
  


Samael opened the door and held it for Severus. When they stepped inside the expansive library, a cheery sight greeted them. All their guests were seated comfortably around the room, all attention focused on the center of the room. Granddad Albus was seated in a huge overstuffed paisley printed chair--one that was not part of the original arrangement of the room… He was dressed in bright orange robes embellished with purple fire breathing dragons. Little gold spectacles perched on the end of his long nose, and his beard brushed the floor. Blue eyes twinkled merrily and his hands gestured as he told a tale of a boy who fought a Hungarian Horntail for a huge golden egg. At his feet sat all the children, in a circle, hanging on every word, as they waited to find out if the young boy survived and retrieved the egg. 

  
  


“.... he draws his wand... “ _ Accio Firebolt!” _ ... Now you have to understand... I looked to your Da… and asked him what your Papa was going to do with his broom." 

 

A small breathless voice asked. “What happened then, Grappa Awbus?” 

 

Samael and his husband stopped behind the children, Samael grinning and shaking his head at the wizened old wizard. “Albus… you aren’t telling that story again?” 

 

"My boys!!! It's such a great story.... to tell impressionable minds..." Albus’ eyes twinkled merrily as he gazed over the heads of his audience at the two men he considered his sons. 

 

Severus squinted at Albus' robes and his stomach rolled. He turned his head and leaned against Samael’s shoulder as he swallowed several times, trying not to sick up. Those damn robes. Why did Albus have to wear such bright robes? Severus could barely tolerate them when he wasn’t pregnant, but while pregnant, they made him desperately ill. Samael looked up at him when he felt the pressure against his shoulder. 

 

“My Pet, are you alright?” Concern in his eyes as he asked quietly. 

 

“Robes…” *swallow* “Too bright and busy…” *swallow* Severus grit his teeth against the nausea. 

 

Samael turned toward his surrogate parent. “I do apologize, Albus.” He waved his hand and the orange robes became sky blue with soft immobile white dots. 

 

Albus looked down at the change and smiled. “Ah, they match my eyes!” He looked around at the children as they clapped and cheered. Glancing up at Severus, a glint of curiosity flashed through those blue eyes then was gone just as quickly. At the admonition of several of the children, he went back to his story—his audience immediately rapt. 

 

Samael rubbed Sev’s back as he watched the color in his husband’s face return to normal. Molly rushed over and was fussing over him as well. 

 

"Why, Severus...what’s wrong?" Molly continued to fuss as she ushered him to the table..."The only times I've seen you get ill at the sight of Albus' outrageous robes are when you're preg-- OH!" a hand over her mouth... "Severus????" she whispered, when he hissed at her. 

 

"No one knows yet..." he whispered back, as one of the helpers poured him a glass of cold water. 

 

"Knows what yet, Severus?" Poppy asked as she came to stand next to them, her hands folded in front of her and her eyes smiling. Minerva followed, stopping next to her mate. 

 

"Yes, Severus... Do tell." Min was smiling as well. 

 

Samael smirked as the women surrounded his Pet, and he moved to distract the rest of the adults. Sometimes things like this were too funny. Sev would be very upset if their news got out before Sev was ready. They hadn’t even told their children yet. 

 

Molly leaned over towards the other women..."Severus got ill by looking at Albus' robes." 

 

"Oh really..." Poppy drawled out. 

 

“Well, they've been making  _ me _ ill for years!” Min added, with a smirk. 

 

Suddenly, the women felt a rush of magic, and Minerva was in robes of the most lurid shades of fuchsia and lime green, complete with yellow dancing pixies. They all gasped and stood there, mouths open, as Albus stepped up, grinning and twirling his wand. Samael turned and snorted, then looked to his husband. He was hoping his Pet hadn’t witnessed the change. Severus quickly closed his eyes, and turned away, fighting against the nausea, which had returned with a vengeance. He absolutely refused to be ill in front of his family and friends. 

 

“Minerva! I’m disappointed. And all these years, I thought you  _ liked _ my robes!” The mock pout on his face was belied by the humor dancing in his eyes. “Besides, it’s a nice change from all that  _ tartan _ you love to wear.” 

 

“Oh Albus! Really!” Min looked totally flustered, as Poppy and Molly attempted not to snicker. 

 

Samael, with a wave of his hand, changed the bright colors back to Minerva's trademark black and tartan. Noone really had an opportunity to notice, since Severus spun around with his hands clamped over his mouth and bolted for the nearest loo. Lady Angelina seemed to materialize out of nowhere and followed him calmly, shaking her head and muttering about eccentric old wizards, bright colors, touchy stomachs, and babies. 

 

“Oh dear!” Molly exclaimed, wringing her hands. Min’s and Poppy’s eyebrows rose and they both looked at each other and then to Molly. Albus started to chuckle quietly, "Who would have thought. Severus Snape with six children." Rubbing his hands together...it appeared he was going to have another grandbaby to spoil. He turned just as Samael reached the group. The happiness on his face alerted Samael that their little secret was out. Before Albus could say anything, Samael held up his hand. He put his arm around Albus and brought him back into the group. 

 

“I’d like to ask all of you not to say anything. We have not had an opportunity to tell the children yet. I only found out myself, this morning.” 

 

“Tell us what, Papa?” Samael looked down to see Bella standing at his side. He could see the wheels turning and wondered how much she had overheard. Before he could reply, he heard the inquisitive voice again. “Papa, is Da going to have another baby?” 

 

He rolled his eyes, Molly gasped, Poppy covered her mouth, Albus smiled, and Min snorted, as a brilliant smile broke out on Bella’s face. Grasping her hand quickly, he sighed and called out, "Children... come with me...let's find Da.” 

 

“Come along ladies. I believe some tea is in order at this juncture.” Albus held his arms out and guided his companions to the refreshments. “Samael has everything well in hand, as always.” 

 

The group stood together by one of the immense windows, talking quietly over their tea, the hum of the other guests socializing in the background, and the happy chatter of the children. 

 

"Who would have thought...twenty years ago when Severus Snape was prowling the halls of Hogwarts, terrorizing the students, that he would be the parent of five beautiful children.” 

 

Minerva commented to noone in particular. Everyone hummed in agreement. 

 

At that moment, a sudden whoop of sheer joy echoed loudly into the library, immediately stopping all activity and drawing everyone’s attention. The sound of small running feet hitting the marble floors could be heard approaching at a quick pace. Bella burst through the doors at a dead run, her face flushed and a huge grin on her face. She skidded to a stop in the center of the room. 

 

"DA'S HAVING A BABY! MY DA'S HAVING A BABY!" 

 

Another voice, one of displeasure, echoed hers. “ANNABELLA ANGELINE LOUSIA MARCEAU!!" 

 

The little redhead stopped in her tracks and froze…her eyes as wide as saucers… and a sudden realization on her face of what she had just done. Oh, Da was  _ not _ going to be happy… 

 

Minerva could not help the chuckle that escaped her at the sight of Bella's face. As if those two men could harm a hair on that precious child's head. Poppy’s shoulders were shuddering and Molly was red-faced behind her hand. Albus just twinkled, as everyone else in the room started talking at once. 

 

Tempeste, Dorian and Cadeyrn had walked in from another set of doors to the laughing. "What's happening?" 

 

Fred… or would that be George, stepped up behind their youngest brother, "You lot keep reproducing... that's what." 

 

Bella’s siblings entered the room, followed by Samael and Severus. Renata moved to stand behind Bella, their brothers around them. The others joined the rest of the children in the room. They were accustomed to Bella’s antics. Samael had an understanding smile on his face, but Sev had spots of color high on his cheeks and his frown was evident. Severus taught his children to be proper...and to not run around inside, like savages. 

 

Samael picked up his Pet's hand, kissing the knuckles..."Family and friends... it seems the Goddess has blessed us once more, with a child." A silent happy tear slid down Samael's face. "I couldn't be more moved or loved at this moment. I am truly blessed." 

 

Samael only had eyes for the man beside him...as memories of his first child's birth came to him. How utterly beautiful and wonderful it felt—then to repeat that feeling at the birth of his other children. How he knew his own father must have felt when he’d held his own child in his arms for the first time. As Samael’s joy washed over him, Severus’ irritation at his daughter bled away and his face softened into a warm smile, as he held his arms out to his youngest. 

 

“Come to me child. We will talk later about appropriate indoor behavior, and how some secrets must be shared as a family.” 

 

Poppy walked up, with her wand out. "May I?" 

 

A dark eyebrow arched in a very familiar manner, "Can't help yourself, can you?" 

 

"I've taken care of you since you were eleven, Severus. Indulge me." 

 

He held his hands out away from his body. “Very well.” True annoyance was absent from his tone. 

 

Lady Angelina walked up, just as Poppy raised her wand. She leaned up and whispered something in the mediwitch’s ear, that made her hesitate and her eyes go wide. She stared at the little woman for a moment before she muttered the incantation and made the proper wand movements, causing the tip to glow as the spell worked. The glow started out a bright blue, as she had expected. She glanced at Angelina, but the woman was still smiling knowingly and nodding toward her wand. When she turned back, the glow had turned a deep purple. Poppy just shook her head. 

 

“Twins!” Dorian yelled excitedly. “You’re going to have twins!” He placed a hand firmly on his swelled abdomen to calm the child inside, currently rolling from the excitement he sensed from his parent. Tempeste was grinning widely, as she stood slowly from her seat—her center of gravity off due to similar circumstances. 

 

Everyone started talking at once. Samael and Sev’s children were jumping up and down. Samael wrapped his arms around his husband and kissed him soundly. As he pulled away, he noticed the stunned look on his beloved’s face. 

 

“Twins…” Severus whispered quietly, as if he was trying the idea on, like a new set of robes. It hadn’t sunk in just yet, as he slowly slumped to the floor, in a dead faint. 

 

Samael followed him down, cradling his body. "Merlin, you'd think after five children, he wouldn't do this anymore." 

 

Bella knelt beside her Papa, placing one small hand in the middle of Severus' chest and the other gently patting his face. 

 

"Papa, wake up. 'm sor’y. Wak’up now, please." She leaned down and kissed his cheek. 

 

Samael sat on the floor holding his lover in his arms while their youngest fawned all over her Da. 

 

In that moment in time, as Samael held Severus, he realized that life kept moving on. There would come a day when he would have to face the death of his loved ones. Albus and Minerva, his Godfathers and his beloved Severus. 

 

The day Severus breathed his last, would be the day he took one last walk in the sun as the spell that gave him the gift of daywalking would be gone. He would not live in a world without him. 

 

For he knew that the House of the Crimson Moon would continue as his ashes blew into the east wind across the mountains letting his soul follow Severus into the afterlife. 

 

Yes, life would go on in the house of the Crimson Moon. 

  
  
  


_ ~finis~  _

 

_...but remember.. life goes on... _

 

 

 


End file.
